Accidentally Accidental
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: its not easy being the new kid, especially when you sit by a Hitachiin who hates you already. Then you become apart of the host club serving, and he just wants you gone and out of his- no' their' world. What's a girl to do, take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Let me just say- yes this is yet another Ouran fic, BUT it's gonna be right, there will be random parts but not like Mata Ashita. I'll put more information at the end of the chapter but for now, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

She shifted in her chair uneasily. Eyes were practically glued to her. Most were glares from females. Not only did she have to be in a new school, she had to be seated by what girls were whispering was a 'Host' member, whatever the hell that was. She didn't dare look at the guy in fear of him glaring also. She absent-mindedly doodled on her paper, not noticing a figure in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The voice stated.

Shocked, the girl messed up her doodle, and then looked up.

"Oh, um, hi, Kyoko Hitomi." She used a fake girlish voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi had short brown hair, with brown eyes to go with it. Kyoko wasn't sure whether Haruhi was a boy or girl, seeming as 'it' had girlish features, but was in the boys' uniform.

"It's nice to meet you to." Kyoko mumbled.

"You should really stop using that fake voice of yours, it's annoying." The guy sitting next to Kyoko spat.

Kyoko turned her head, the guys' hair was ginger, but that's not what popped out, what stood out was his amber colored eyes. His bangs parted to the right, the back was short and was spiked up. Kyoko just stared at him.

"Hikaru, that was rude!" Haruhi scowled him.

"It's alright really, he was right." Kyoko chuckled turning back to Haruhi, her voice clearly not as high as before.

Haruhi gasped, "Oh."

Kyoko then looked down, feeling awkward.

"Are you finding everything okay?" The brunette asked being polite.

"Not really. This school is bigger than my last." She stated.

"I'll show you around. I know how it is to be a new student."

"Oh thanks."

"I don't know how you're talking to her, Haruhi, she reminds me of a water sprite." Hikaru laughed.

Kyoko didn't speak, she wasn't going to fight. She tried keeping a blank face.

"She is boring- just as I thought." He shrugged.

Kyoko threw a quick glare at that Hikaru-guy. She wasn't going to let him bother her.

Haruhi laughed nervously, "Lunch is soon, I'll show you the way."

The brunette made 'its' way to their desk. Kyoko went back to her doodle, which was turning out to be a taco eating a human. She felt eyes on her. She looked up and around until her eyes hit Hikaru's. Quickly, Kyoko looked away, she couldn't tell if her was glaring at her or squinting because of the light coming through the window.

Soon the bell for lunch rang. Students began getting up. Haruhi walked over to Kyoko, who was standing up.

"I normally eat in here, but I'll sit with you today."

Hikaru was walking away with another red head. Suddenly they turned around, showing that they were twins.

"You coming today Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice floated.

Kyoko then knew Hikaru was on the right.

"May I ask who's to the left of Hikaru?" She asked looking down at Haruhi.

"That's Kaoru. They're the Hitachiin twins."

Kyoko nodded, following Haruhi out the door down to the lunch room.

* * *

"You could use this place for a rock concert." Kyoko stated as she sat between Hikaru and Haruhi.

Hikaru looked down at her glaring. Kyoko just looked back at him, raising an eye brow.

"Why are you sitting by me?" He asked annoyed.

"Because I can, got a problem with it?" Kyoko was finally starting to crack.

Hikaru covered up his shocked expression, "Yeah I do, who would want to be sitting by you?"

"Get used to it." Kyoko growled looking down at her food.

"Come on guys." Haruhi spoke sighing.

"I'm just stating the truth." Hikaru scowled.

"Actually it's an opinion, I don't see why you can't be like your brother, he's more-"

Kyoko's sentence was cut as her chair was pulled out from under her. Hikaru was looking down at her smirking. His twin, Kaoru, was holding the chair. He bent down to her ear.

"What were you saying?"

"The floor is wonderful. Hey Haruhi could you pass me my bread?" Kyoko asked.

She refused to let the twins get to her. Haruhi passed her, her bread sighing as she did so.

"Really, can't you two be nice to her she's new."

Kaoru walked back to his chair, sitting in it, looking a little guilty.

"I've been meaning to ask." Kyoko looked over to Haruhi, "What the hell is a Host club?"

"That would be us." A voice behind Kyoko called.

Kyoko turned around to see a group of four guys. A tall blonde rushed up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Helping Kyoko around." Haruhi pointed to the black haired girl on the floor.

The blonde turned his head to look down at Kyoko.

"Ah fair maiden, so sorry I didn't notice you before." He grabbed Kyoko's hand, squishing her bread.

Kyoko looked at the blue eyed teenager, to her food, back to him.

"Your eyes, I've never seen any quite like them, I could get lost in the majestic purple." He flirted.

"Are you going to keep holding my hands, or can I finish my food?"

The twins laughed as the blonde made his way to a wall. A shorter blonde with brown eyes came up.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked rather cutely.

"Well, I fell." Kyoko couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka!" He said as he gave her, her chair, "but you can call me Hunny."

"I'm Kyoko Hitomi." She pulled herself up using the chair.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka. Though you can call him Mori." He gushed as he pointed to a very tall dark haired guy.

Kyoko smiled to him and turned around sitting in her chair. A man sat across from her, wearing glasses, and had slightly purple eyes and black hair, much like Kyoko.

"Kyoko Hitomi, first year, class one-a, mother is a famous singer, while her father is the producer and director of 'Doki Doki to Heartbreak Days'." The guy stated.

"Are you a stalker?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko-senpai knows everything." Haruhi stated.

"What about the guy in the corner of woe?" Kyoko added.

As if knowing she was talking about him, the blonde jumped up.

"Well, pretty lady I'm Tamaki Souh, you must have heard of me!" He stated proudly.

"Must have missed the memo." Kyoko started eating her food.

Tamaki went back to the corner of woe he was in.

"You're not half bad Hitomi." Hikaru started laughing.

"Makes me feel loads better." Kyoko said sarcastically.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko was sitting in her desk, not paying attention to the teacher. She was once again doodling. Suddenly the bell rang. Signaling that school was over.

"Hey Kyoko, do you want to see the Host Club?" Haruhi asked as Kyoko shuffled her things together.

"Oh uhm, sure." Kyoko quickly said almost tripping on her chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two were standing in front of two big doors. A sign near the top said 'third music room'.

"It can become a bit chaotic."

Kyoko nodded. Haruhi's hand was on the door knob. The door was pushed open. Six guys were shown, one sitting in a chair while the other five stood around him.

"Welcome-" They all started.

"Haruhi you're late!" The tall blonde complained.

"Sorry, I asked Kyoko if she wanted to come." Haruhi protested rather dully.

Tamaki jumped out of the chair he was in, "Oh fair maiden-"

Kyoko cut him off annoyed and inching away from him, "Not matter how many 'cute' names you call me I won't fall for your false sense of love."

Tamaki retreated to a corner.

"And we thought Haruhi was harsh." Kaoru chuckled.

"Whatever." Kyoko crossed her arms.

"Well I suppose since you're new, you can have one free day in the Host Club." Kyoko was holding a black book.

"Joy." Kyoko raised a brow. "I still don't even know what the Host Club really is."

Tamaki returned to his original state, "Well Princess, the Host Club is where boys with too much time on their hands entertained girls who also have way to much time on their hands." He explained dramatically.

Kyoko just nodded, unsure. To her a club like this would be a waste of time; then again, she had a lot of time.

"Well, we have to set up. . . .Would you like to help Kyoko?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh sure." Kyoko said.

She seen no problem in that, she'd make herself useful at least. Haruhi was walking to a room. Kyoko followed 'it'. The brunette pulled out a cart full of plates, spoons, forks, and many other items.

"If you could, would you distribute these on the tables."

Confused Kyoko turned around saying, "What ta-"

Tables were put out around the room Hunny and Mori were setting one down.

"Okay." Kyoko grabbed the cart.

"Four to a table at first." Haruhi called as the black haired girl walked away with some plates, and entering the same closest the cart was in.

Kyoko did was Haruhi said. After all the tables were down she looked around for Haruhi. The brunette was setting tea cups on smaller plates 'it' also set up.

"Hey Haruhi, what else should I do?" Kyoko called being half way across the room.

"Oh . . . Ask Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi called back.

Kyoko sighed and looked around for the student in glasses, spotting him at a table looking at a lap top. She slowly approached him.

"Uh, Kyouya-senpai, do you need anymore help?"

He looked up, "Hm, that was fast. . . Hikaru, Kaoru help Kyoko set up snacks on those three tables."

Hikaru growled, the two got up from a table. They helped Kyoko set up the snacks like Kyouya asked. On trays sat finger sandwiches, and assorted sweets.

Soon females came pouring into the music room. The twins fled to their table. Kyoko stood off to the side of all the girls and the Hosts. Suddenly Kyouya was standing by her.

"Haven't found a Host yet?" He asked writing in a black book.

Kyoko looked up at him, "Kyouya-senpai, if it's alright with you, could I just help set up and take down every day. I mean, I have a lot of free time and I'd rather help."

Kyouya looked down at her surprised, "I see nothing wrong with that, would you like to help serve as well?"

"I don't really care."

He pushed up his glasses, "I see."

He went on writing in his black book.

"Well than, Haruhi, can you come here for a second?" Kyouya called.

Haruhi looked up from the table and got up to walked over to the two.

"What is it Kyouya-senpai?"

"Kyoko would like to help serve the guests, would you please teach her?"

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed. "Here Kyoko follow me."

Kyoko walked off with Haruhi towards the same closet they got the plates out of. Haruhi grabbed out a large tray. Then the short brunette walked over to some teapots they had out already filled.

"So basically you can walk around with the teapot asking the ladies if they want more, if they asked for a snack come back here and grab what they desire and bring it back to them, Kay?" Haruhi set down the tray putting a teapot on it.

Kyoko nodded. She stared at Haruhi for a couple of moments, the actions of the brunette led Kyoko to believe that Haruhi is a girl, but the fact Haruhi looks so flat-chested, Kyoko was just really confused.

Kyoko shrugged it off; she grabbed only the tea pot and headed towards Tamaki's table.

"Uhm, would anyone like some more tea?" Kyoko went into her sweet voice.

The girls, plus Tamaki looked up.

"Aren't you- Kyoko Hitomi?" One girl asked.

"Oh yes." Kyoko shifted in her spot.

"You're father teamed up with mine once!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hitomi . . . Wait Daisuke Hitomi is your father?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes, don't yell at me!" Kyoko freaked.

The girls giggled. Kyoko's eye began twitching.

"Would- you . . . like more- Tea?" She made her voice sound creepy.

The girls moved closer to Tamaki.

"Oh no, no, we're good." They spoke quickly.

Kyoko smiled sweetly, "Okay then."

She walked off, asking each table if they want more tea, or snacks. Soon she was walking up to the Hitachiin's table.

"What do you want?" Hikaru growled annoyed by Kyoko's presence.

Kyoko glared at the red-head, "Would any of you ladies like some tea?"

"Oh we're fine Hitomi-Chan." They spoke.

"What about you Kaoru?" Kyoko turned to the younger twin.

He gave a shocked expression, "I-I'm Hikaru."

"Nice try but Hikaru gave it away by opening his big mouth." The black haired girl explained, "Tea Kaoru?"

"Oh sure. . ." He said and looked at his brother.

Kyoko poured tea into Kaoru's cup. After she was done she began to walk away.

"Hey what about me, water sprite." Hikaru called.

Kyoko turned around, "Kyouya-senpai only told me ladies and Hosts', and being a Host means treating everyone nicely. Therefore, fire crotch, I don't have to ask you."

The girl gave him a cheeky smile, turned around, and head to Hunny's table.

Hikaru sat there, many emotions washed over his face, the girls at the table stared at her horrified.

Soon after the Host Club ended. Kyoko helped take down and put away tables and such.

"Thanks for helping us Kyoko." Haruhi said.

"It's no problem." She replied.

Both of them left at the same time so they decided to walk together. Haruhi was walking in front of Kyoko, leading the lost girl, who already tried turning down the wrong hall. Footsteps were heard down the hall, getting closer. Soon two people knocked into Kyoko and the girl began to lose balance.

"Haruhi watch out." Kyoko freaked.

Instead of moving Haruhi turned around to see why the girl was freaking out. Kyoko fell on Haruhi.

"Ow, sorry." Kyoko said, and without thinking pushed herself up using the brunette.

Kyoko froze as she realized Haruhi wasn't "flat-chested".

"Hm, so you are a girl. . ." Kyoko sort of questioned looking down at Haruhi, who was getting up.

The brown eyed girl brushed off the invisible dirt and looked at Kyoko, "Yeah."

"Oh, I am so sorry Haruhi." Kyoko apologized then looked down and said depressingly, "I . . . touched your boob . . . Sorry."

"Its fine you didn't know." Haruhi tried making her feel better.

The twins had seen the whole scene. They held shocked faces.

"Red card-" Hikaru began.

"She knows Haruhi's secret." Kaoru gulped.

"I didn't know you were a cross dresser." Kyoko pointed out.

"I didn't mean to be really, stuff just happened."

"I hate to say it, but I'm confused."

"I kind of owe the club money, and this is how I'm paying them back."

"The girls don't know do they?"

"No."

Kyoko could hear the twins freak out.

"She's gonna tell the whole school Hikaru!"

"We have to stop her!" Hikaru made a battle cry.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Eh, don't worry Haruhi, your secret is safe with me, and at least you'll have one friend that's a girl." Kyoko smiled.

Haruhi nodded. The twins looked at each other. Kyoko started walking past the twins with Haruhi.

"Heh, **boys**." Kyoko scoffed.

Haruhi looked up at her she shook her head, and walked off with the black haired girl. The twins watched them walk off. Soon they were out of their sight.

"Hikaru." Kaoru started.

"Haruhi doesn't need a new friend . . . She has us, Kaoru." Hikaru growled.

Kaoru sighed. He knew Hikaru would react this way, he still wasn't ready to expand 'their' world, and Kyoko was just an intruder Hikaru didn't want in. Kaoru knew what Hikaru was brewing up in his head.

* * *

**Done. Wow. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Anyways, Mata ideas were faded from my head; I couldn't find any plot really. So I decided to write out this story, well chapter, before even thinking about posting it. Since you've read it, I would really and I mean really like if you could tell me what you think, in all honesty. As my, for lack of better words, fans, I want to do the best I can to have you enjoy the thing I write as I grow as a fan fiction author. So please, telling me what you think of it will defiantly help me to chose whether to keep adding to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Alrighty, hopefully this chapter is better than the last. **

Chapter 2

School had gone by pretty slowly for Kyoko. Hikaru moved her chair, making the poor girl fall on her ass. He 'dumped' his coffee he had for the morning classes in her hair because he 'tripped' as he went to throw it away, and to really try and set her off replaced her pencil with a chopstick, in a pencil shape form, so she couldn't doodle.

Kyoko had just finished helping set up for club. She was laying down on the couch, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" Hunny asked bouncing up to her.

"Second day of school- Hikaru- guys." Kyoko groaned.

"Would you like to hold USA-Chan?" the short blonde asked.

She opened her eyes to look at the boy holding a pink bunny.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though." Kyoko sat up.

Tamaki was on the other side of the room, following Haruhi.

"But Haaaaruhiiiii, it'll match my outfit!" Tamaki put a rather revealing outfit in front of the brown eyed girl.

"No senpai, the girls would find out." Haruhi said calmly.

Kyoko turned her head towards the two, a grin spread acrossed her face. She got up and walked over to them.

"Whats this?" Kyoko asked, intrigued.

"Senpai is trying to make me wear this." Haruhi pointed to the outfit.

Kyoko gasped, "It all makes sense now!"

Both Tamaki and Haruhi looked at her confused. The abnormal purple eyed girl went on.

"You were kidnapped, forced to dress like a guy, hit on women with bad personalities, and they placed a tracker in your brain so you can't escape, Oh Haruhi, you poor soul!"

"I told you Kyoko, I'm just paying off that vase." Haruhi looked at her.

"Is that what they told you? Is this some sick joke? You're their sex slave aren't you? Tamaki planned it didn't he?" Kyoko screamed horrified.

"I would never do that to my daughter!" Tamaki yelled.

"Red card-" Hikaru spoke walking up with his twin, " it seems Tamaki-senpai is a real pervert."

"Who knew that was your real intentions Boss." Kaoru chimed in shaking his head.

"My intentions are only pure ones." Tamaki cried.

"Pure?" Kyoko dragged out the word.

"I only want good things for Haruhi." Tamaki said.

The twins gasped, "He's confessing!"

"Guys knock it off. . .and wow Kyoko who knew you liked picking on people." Haruhi pointed out.

"Tamaki-senpai kind of makes it easy." Kyoko laughed.

"I'm really surprised, I thought you'd become fast friends with the twins if you pick on people." Haruhi looked at Kyoko, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Who'd wanna be friends with her?" Hikaru glared, "I mean she's starting to remind me of a Kappa."

"Who'd want to be friends with an incestuous ogre!" Kyoko shot back.

"At least I can get a guy." Hikaru insulted.

"You only have your brother cause you can't get anyone else." Kyoko glared.

Before Hikaru could get even Kyouya announced that the girls were coming soon. Everyone except Kyoko went to their table. Kyoko puffed out her cheeks and walked over to the tray holding the tea pot.

As Kyouya said the girls came walking in going right to their Hosts'. Not much commotion happened as Kyoko walked around pouring tea for the guests. After ten minutes of walking around Kyoko sat by Kyouya. He was once again looking at a lap top. He peered over it slightly, looking at Kyoko.

"You're going to scare the girls if you keep that look on your face." He said turning back to his work.

It was true. Kyoko held a very angry expression, her whole face seemed pinched together. She took notice that her face was like that and relaxed.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't let Hikaru get to you." Kyouya spoke.

"He isn't…"

"It's obvious. . .Hikaru and Kaoru have kept to themselves since a young age because no one can tell them a part. Tamaki got them to join the Host Club, one way or another, their world opened a sliver. Then Haruhi came, if you didn't know she can tell the two apart, she started opening up their world even more, but clearly, not enough." Kyouya explained.

Kyoko looked over to the twins.

"I've grown up around twins, how is it hard to tell them apart? Hikaru is to the left today." She pointed out.

It was true, Hikaru was on the left of Kaoru. He was currently holding Kaoru's face.

Kyouya smirked and started typing, "Just how sure are you?"

"About 88 percent I guess. But I learned Hikaru always has his hair parted to his left and Kaoru's his right, also it seems like Hikaru is meaner than Kaoru."

"It seems like you hold respect for the guy you hate- or is it that you like him?" Kyouya questioned.

"Hell no senpai!" Kyoko growled.

It may be true that Hikaru had good looks, but Kyoko thought every guy in the Host Club was good looking, in their own way. As example Kyouya could make a lot of women want to buy a lap top, just because sitting buy one makes it look better.

Kyoko just shook her head, and got up to walk over to the couch she was on earlier to grab her bag. She made her way back to the round table Kyouya was at, and started on her home work. She didn't have much- Except math. Everyone who loved math didn't understand why Kyoko hated it. The dreaded subject gave her a headache, all the numbers in one equation confused her, like if you used a big word, such as cadaverous, on her. She had to finish the worksheet though. She looked at the question, then re-read it, and started to stare blankly at it.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai, can you help me?"

Kyouya sighed and got up. After ten minutes she could understand the worksheet and started on it.

"Hey Hitomi, shouldn't you be working?" Hikaru's loud obnoxious voice rang out.

Kyoko looked up, she glared across the room at Hikaru.

"I am, on my homework." Kyoko shot.

"Some of us are getting thirsty."

"Well, Hikaru, I'm sure you won't die of thirst, you can wait until I'm done with my math." Kyoko said, trying to be nice.

"I don't see why you cannot just pour my tea, it's not like you're going to pass math anyways, you're kind of dumb." Hikaru called out.

By now the whole room was watching their battle. Shocked and hurt, Kyoko gathered her things and started for the door.

"Finally she realizes she's not fit to be in the same room as the Host Club." Hikaru mocked.

Kyoko would have turned back around, yell at the stupid Hikaru-guy, but she knew she wouldn't win, at least not yet, and now, she believed she knew what Hikaru was trying to do. Kyoko wasn't going to take it. So she stomped out, hearing Tamaki yell.

"Hikaru, you don't treat a lady that way!"

Hikaru's comeback, "Boss, she isn't a lady."

Kyoko then began to run. She still didn't know the school well, but she didn't care, she knew how to get to the first floor and she did just that. She ran out side to where the schools fountain was. She huffed as she sat down on the ledge. She also took a couple of breathes to calm her self down.

"You must be new." A voice spoke.

Kyoko looked up seeing a girl with black hair, and yellow cat like eyes.

"Sort of, second day." Kyoko explained.

The girl sat down next to her. She wasn't in the uniform like the other girls and she dressed similar to Kyoko.

"Atori Meku at your service." The yellow eyed girl grinned.

"Kyoko Hitomi."

"Ohh now I know you're the new girl, I hacked into the school computer and read about you. . . Along with a few other people I just don't like, they're my victims- I mean target- uh. . . Oh well." Atori rambled.

"Are you a third year?"

"No I am not. I'm in independent studies, I'm a first year, but they say I'm smart enough to be in I.S. wanna know a secret. . . I can't do fractions. . . So why aren't you at home Kyoko?" Atori asked making a conversation.

"I help the Host Club but I stormed out because of Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Oh the twins, yeah they're on my prank list. . . Oh my good golly gosh I hatched an idea!" Atori cheered.

Kyoko moved a few inches away from Atori, scared that the over-talkative dark girl was a little looney.

"We can team up! Think of a fun way to get him back!" Atori said.

"O. . . Kay." Kyoko agreed.

Kyoko could get him back on her own, but two heads are better than one. Kyoko was thinking that Hikaru didn't want Kyoko in the Host Club, she wasn't sure why, but she was determined to find out.

**Chapter 2 is done. Oh wow. Uhm, I really do hope this chapter is better than the first, it took a while but I think it turned out well. The start of the next chapter will be starting with the Host Club and Hikaru, then it'll switch to Kyoko and Atori. Yeah I brought Atori in to the story once again, it feels weird without her in it. OH if you want a character thrown in the story for a random chappie, I'll be happy to do so. I'll just need the character description, and name. Also Ideas are helpful. R&R please!!**

** -Kyoko xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello everybody. I wanna give thanks to Zurla Adams, ellieorchid, Kindred Wolf, TheAmazingAtori (really Ato?), and Turtles95 for reviewing!!! Okay on to the chappie. **

Chapter 3

Hikaru just looked out the window noticing Kyoko talking to some girl. He glared right away as he seen Kyokos black hair shined from the evening sun.

"Hikaru, what was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"She's not like us Haruhi." Hikaru didn't look the brunettes way.

"Because she's a girl?" Haruhi raise her voice.

"You're a girl." Hikaru mumbled.

"Haruhi, Hikaru is basically feeling as if Kyoko is an intruder in his world. She's ripping it open and taking the Host Club away." Kyouya stepped up rubbing his temple.

Hikaru rested his chin in his hand. His brother looked at him and sighed. How would the younger red head help Hikaru see Kyoko isn't doing such a thing. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And then BAM! He has feathers suck to himself." Atori roared in laughter at her own plan.

Kyoko sighed. As brilliant as Atori was, Kyoko knew that prank-loving jerk would just get back at them. Kyoko looked up at the clouds noticing how dark it was getting.

"Aw, the plan not good enough?" Atori whined.

"He'd easily get back at us, but how dark its getting, I have to leave." Kyoko got up.

She turned to Atori who stood up as well. Kyoko had to look down, she didn't notice the loud girl was short until now, so where did the energy come from?

"Thanks for everything Atori, uhm, if you want you can come to the Host Club tomorrow." Kyoko said.

"Yeah alright, I can make some trouble." Atori smiled.

"Bye." Kyoko walked off towards the gates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She left…?" Tamaki shrieked running to the window Hikaru and Kaoru were looking out of.

Tears formed in his eyes, "She's hurting. . . Hikaru hurt her. . ."

"Boss, it's becoming nightfall, I think she had to leave." Kaoru stated.

Kyouya looked out the window, surveying where Kyoko was noticing Atori. A smirk came across his face. He turned on his heels and began walking out of the third music room.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned as the black haired guy walked out.

The overly dramatic blonde teenager turned to Hikaru.

"Apologize to Kyoko tomorrow Hikaru." Tamaki spoke.

"I have nothing to apologize for, she started it by being a smartass." Hikaru pointed out.

"I believe we should make it up to her, basically her first two days were horrible." Tamaki cried.

"It's only been two days? I thought it was longer." Haruhi pondered.

"So here's what we'll do- Hikaru Kaoru-"

Hikaru glared as he listened to Tamaki's plan to make Kyoko feel more welcomed.

-The next day-

Kyoko walked through the gates to Ouran Academy. She had tried to fight with her dad to stay home, obviously losing. Her stomach lurched, as if something bad was going to happen.

"Target-"

"Captured."

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke grabbing Kyoko's forearms. Suddenly Kyoko was pulling back.

"Lemme go jerks!" Kyoko growled.

She had her feet planted on the gravel by the entrance, she was leaning back. Hikaru and Kaoru now had her by the wrists and they began bragging her into the school.

"Kyoko work with us okay?" Kaoru asked.

"No! You're just going to ruin my day like the last two days!" Kyoko complained.

Hikaru let go of her wrist. Kyoko fell to the floor and Kaoru stumbled.

"We were trying to make it up to you, but whatever." Hikaru stormed off.

Kyoko rubbed her wrist Hikaru had grasped. She stared at him. Kyoko heard Kaoru sigh.

"He was doing so well, I'm sorry Kyoko, Hikaru, well, he's childish, we never had friends has kids. Our world was made only of us and everyone else. The Host Club help open our world, but Haruhi, the only person to tell us apart, opened the doors," Kaoru explained, "and Hikaru believes you are an intruder and you're trying to take away Haruhi."

Kyoko got off of the floor. She dusted off her black straight legged jeans.

"No I'm not, I'm just trying to survive this school, I'll befriend anyone really, but lately I don't know who to trust, which is why I dress the way I do, mostly people try to use me to get close to my dad, which made me turn sour. I know how you two feel in a sense." Kyoko looked at Kaoru.

"Come with me, the whole Host Club is waiting."

Kyoko nodded, following Kaoru up to the third music room. He pushed open the huge doors. Tamaki flew into Kyoko.

"Hikaru came back without you, what did he say?" the abnormal Host asked.

"Nothing." Kyoko looked at Hikaru who just stared apathetically. "We just had a misunderstanding is all Tamaki-senpai."

"Call me Daddy!" Tamaki squeezed the girl.

"Uh….Okay?" Kyoko squeaked, "can't breathe."

Tamaki let her go.

"Well we thought we should make it up to you." He said.

"You don't have to." Kyoko spoke.

"But--- We wanted to." Tamaki's face dropped.

"You can make it up to me by helping me to class."

Tamaki perked up.

"I will." Hikaru objected.

Everyone looked at the red head standing up. Kyoko gave him a questioned expression.

"Alright….?" Tamaki frowned.

Kyoko shifted her backpack strap on her shoulder. Hikaru walked passed her. Kyoko followed him out. They walked down the hallway in silence.

Finally Hikaru broke it, "What was the misunderstanding?"

"I'm not trying to take Haruhi, Kaoru told me. . . What I don't understand is why you hate me so much." Kyoko told him.

"I don't hate you." Hikaru growled.

"I'm sure. Besides being able to tell you two apart, why else is Haruhi so important that you don't want me to be friend her?"

"She has us, why does she need more friends?" Hikaru blurted.

"She can't just be friends with guys, you're going to turn her in to a lesbian." Kyoko laughed.

"She hasn't yet, and it's spring." Hikaru said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I've missed a lot then, but still. Expand your world." Kyoko said.

Hikaru stopped on the bottom step. Kyoko kept walking.

The only person to tell him to expand his world was Tamaki. Kyoko couldn't know anything about him. If anything she probably couldn't tell him and his brother apart. What right did she have saying that?

Kyoko turned around and looked at him.

"Will she look your way if you don't?" The black haired girl asked.

Hikaru stepped forward, looking at her confused.

Haruhi was after all, only his toy. Well his and Kaoru's. They always spoke of adopting Haruhi, picking on Tamaki using her to get to him. So what did Kyoko mean?

"You guys are only at the point?" Kaoru walked up to the two with Haruhi.

Kyoko smiled, "Yeah, hey Haruhi."

"You seem in a better mood." Haruhi said.

"Oh yeah." Kyoko gave a thumbs up, "Let's get to class."

"Yeah alright." Haruhi walked next to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled, she knew Hikaru had no idea was she was talking about but she believed he would soon.

**Ah done! It feels kind of short…. Maybe its because its only five pages. I don't know, but I hope this chapter is okay for you guys! I'm going to be using one of the manga chapters in either the next chapter or so. Its of the Ouran games, Tamaki vs Kyouya basically. Ah, Tono is an idiot, I hope I got his overly dramatic character down. Its Hikaru and Kaoru that's hard to write about. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will soon be written about more as Kyoko runs around with Atori who will be in the next chapter as well, so R&R!!!**

** -Kyoko xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zomg! I gotz reviews! Haha, I'm glad that people are really enjoying the story! This chappie is about the Ouran sports chapter in the manga, so it more follows the story line of the manga, a couple of the quotes I found in the manga, so I'm gonna say this now, I don't own Ouran, sadly. . . Also I figured out that The Competition was in the fall in the manga, but I guess now it has to be the spring. . . Fail. **

Chapter 4

"And you just carry the 148 to the other side like this." The teacher explained.

Kyoko nodded. She stayed after to make sense of the math craze. She quickly thanked the teacher, packed her things, and hurried out.

Half way down the hall Kyoko stopped.

"Shoot, how do we get up there again?" She asked herself.

"Boo!"

Kyoko stiffened. She turned around seeing Atori giggling.

"What is wrong with you?" Kyoko yelled.

"Well I stopped by the Club but didn't see you and one of the twins said you were getting help on your homework." Atori said.

She smiled up at her, wearing a Korn shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"I left before the captain of the American football team started a fight." Atori announced.

"A-a fight? Hurry let's go!" Kyoko pushed Atori down the hall.

"SHORT CUT!" Atori screamed grabbing Kyoko's wrist and whipped around the corner.

An elevator sat at the end near the corner.

"Has that always been there?" Kyoko asked.

"No one notices it." Atori took out a key and put it in the slot and turned it.

The doors opened and they stepped it. Atori pressed a button as the doors began to close. A few moments later the doors opened and they ran out. Kyoko followed Atori to the Third music room. The short girl pushed open the doors to the Club.

"Therefore I will propose right now, to hold the first Ouran Sport Competition in Ouran's history!" Tamaki yelled.

A guy in a number three jersey screamed, "Let's get on with the plan!"

Atori leaned over to Kyoko, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi explained that the football player, Kuze Takeshi, challenged Kyouya and Kyouya said no, but Tamaki decided that Kyouya was going to accept it and then made the Sport Competition. They also ended up asking the principal and he agreed to it.

"Great. . ." Kyoko said.

"What?" Atori asked.

"I can't do sports." Kyoko sighed.

-Next day-

"Me being non-athletic?" Kyouya looked at Haruhi.

The brunette had thought Kyouya didn't want to do the challenge because he wasn't sporty.

"It's just that I don't want to put in any effort for something that doesn't give me any merits." Kyouya went on.

Kyoko sighed. She could have kind of seen it coming. She tuned him out as he explained more. Suddenly the twins ran in.

"Kaoru and I were put on different teams! Haruhi and I are in the Red team, while Kaoru is in the White team!" Hikaru complained.

"Did you check where I am?" Kyoko asked.

"They had to put you in the White team since they haven't gotten you totally locked in." Kaoru said.

"Thanks Kaoru." Kyoko smiled at him than glared at Hikaru.

Hikaru glared back and then turned to Kyouya, "Kyouya-senpai please ask Tono to change the method of the teams!"

"Ask him yourself." Kyouya stated.

"Takashi and I are also on different teams." Honey said, "Takashi is on the Red teams, and I'm on the White team. What about Tama-Chan?"

"Well I'm on the white team so if we follow the order…."

"The vice chief of the red team is me!" Tamaki yelled as he showed up out of no where.

Kyoko went back to the work that was in front of her, trying to tune out everyone. Suddenly she heard someone stomp out. Kyoko's head snapped up. Tamaki was crying.

"If I win I wanted to ask him the right to use his Kotatsu all year round."

He sunk in to a corner crying.

"Great, I missed the chance to ask about transferring Kaoru into the red team." Hikaru said.

"Ah, then, how about I switch with Kaoru." Haruhi stated.

"It won't do! The three of us must be in the red team." Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru looked from Kyoko, to Haruhi, to Hikaru.

"Hikaru." He gave his brother a smile, "I'm okay with being in the white team."

Tamaki began coming to, "I'll go apologize to Kyouya."

The doors whipped open and an angry Kyouya came in.

"If the red teams wins, I'll let you use my Kotatsu all year round!" Kyouya exploded, "Kaoru is there a list of the members of the white team?"

"Eh, yeah." Kaoru said.

"Honey-senpai, can you supervise the training of the members?"

"I'll do it!" Honey jumped up.

"Kaoru, Kyoko you will be helping me." Kyouya spoke.

"Roger!" Kaoru smiled.

"Okay…." Kyoko sighed.

"Kyouya! You thought it over, let the both of us-" Tamaki ran up to them.

"I'll crush you and Kuze-senpai." Kyouya growled.

"Oh dear." Kyoko took a step back.

"That's the shadow king." Kaoru told her.

"The white team will win!" Kyouya spoke.

-The next day-

Kyouya was speaking to all the members of the white team. Kyoko was standing next to Kaoru and by the sitting Kyouya as he talked strategy. Soon enough Honey had gotten mad and made most of the people sitting up and running.

The people that were still around the table heard about Kyouya's plan on having the red team waste energy.

"Okay that's it, we'll meet after school."

Kyoko walked out with Kaoru.

"This is going to kill me." Kyoko sighed.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't do sports." Kyoko said.

"Kyouya will find something. . ." Kaoru tried to cheer her up.

Kyoko looked up at Kaoru, "Ya know, you're so much nicer than Hikaru."

-After school-

"Wow the news paper club got word out fast." Kaoru said looking at the paper.

"Psssssst."

Kyoko looked around seeing Atori hiding around the corner.

"Uh, Kaoru, go on with out me okay?" Kyoko said hesitantly.

"Yeah, okay." Kaoru looked up as well, seeing Atori.

He walked off and Kyoko stood there waiting for Atori to walk over.

"You're so lucky- you're stuck with the cute twin!" Atori said.

"Kaoru?" Kyoko raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Are you on the red team?"

"No, for some reason I.S. students can't be in it. . . Stupid school, I would have been on you're team." Atori pouted.

"I'm. . . Sorry."

"Yeah. . ." Atori kicked the floor.

"Maybe Kyouya-senpai will let you help him."

Atori perked up, "Really?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry I'm….late." Kyoko said opening the door.

"No I take it back." Kyoko freaked.

Kyouya looked over, "Kyoko want to be in the tug-of-war, and beanbag toss?"

"I-I guess." Kyoko said, "You think Atori could hang around and help?"

"Why not." Kyouya spoke handing Kaoru a piece of paper, "Bring this to the resource room."

"Alright, Kyoko want to come with?" Kaoru asked.

"Okay I'll be back Atori." Kyoko looked at Atori who just nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So that girl-" Kaoru started.

"Atori." Kyoko cut off.

"Yeah, where does she come from, I mean, I've never see her around until you started here." Kaoru spoke.

"I have no idea."

Hikaru and Haruhi passed the hall a head of them.

"Hikaru, Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I missed you for an hour!" both hugged each other.

"Alright, see you later." Haruhi waved.

"Wait up Haruhi. Sorry Kaoru I have to practice- don't leave without me!" Hikaru said.

"You're in to the competition now, why?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a secret!" Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru and Kyoko looked at him shocked.

"The red team is going to win!" Hikaru said.

The older red head and Haruhi took off.

-Competition day-

The day of the competition was here. Kyouya, Kaoru, and Honey helped Kyoko train for the tug-of-war, and made her play basketball to practice for the beanbag toss.

Kyoko was up first along with Haruhi in the beanbag toss. Kyoko started off rather well. Then she noticed everyone on the red team hanging the beanbags to Haruhi.

"No point in counting the white team wins!" The announcer said.

Kyoko trotted over to where her teammates were. She lazed around as the rest of the teams went through the hurdle race, candy race, cheering contest, obstacle course, and three-legged race before Kyoko had to get back up for the tug-of-war, which in the end the white team lost.

"The white team leads by only 12 points, with one event remaining."

The relay race. Kyoko watched as the first people took off. The race seemed at a peak as they kept handing off the batons. Finally it was down to Tamaki and Kyouya. The two grabbed their baton and ran. At first Tamaki was in the lead but Kyouya caught up and ended up surpassing the blonde at the end.

"Kyouya Ootori is the winner, the white team wins!"

**Okay, I'm gonna stop here. Only because I wanted to get this up for Atori, because she's been bugging me all week to get it up. Also the next chappie is basically where the whole thing I'm hoping ties together. I just have to get to it and sadly I still need to use the 11****th**** volume of the manga to guide me but I do believe after the next chapter I can totally put aside the manga and go off from memory of what a truly wanted, but haven't totally thought through story line and every thing. Reviews are much appreciated and is like cake to Honey-senpai and fuels me to get the next chapter written and typed up. I'm grateful to all the readers that chose to read this story!! Much love!**

** -Kyoko xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

** I haven't really been online for a couple of days(a shocker really). I've gotten two chapters written, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to the next one up. I hope you enjoy this chappie, All the reviewers out there- you are amazing! 3 It's still following a little of the manga as an FYI so I don't get chewed out by people. I don't own ouran, I'm not that clever.**

Chapter 5

When Kyoko walked into the Host Club she laughed harder than ever as she seen Tamaki was in a fundoshi. As he started acting up, Haruhi gave him a super bouncy ball, and he began running about the room chasing after it. The other Hosts talked amongst themselves. Kyoko curious, joined in.

"I think he already knew the trip would be to France by popular vote." Kyouya said, "it's where he grew up, Tamaki thinks his mother still may be somewhere there."

"But his grandmother forbidden him from seeing her right?" Haruhi asked, "I wonder how he feels…"

"So we just have to act normal until the departure." The twins exclaimed.

They rushed up to the entertained blonde, frolicking around in the fundoshi, chasing after the ball.

"Boss let me play with it." The twins grabbed at it.

Tamaki recoiled, "No! It's a gift from Haruhi."

"SO! Give it here!" they tried grabbing it again.

The ball was knocked out of Tamaki's hands. The two red heads froze. The Hosts' and Kyoko ran up to the window to see the ball land in a shrub then it bounced out. A pile of yams rolled out, then a tanuki came out.

"Mr. Tanuki gave us the ball and some yams." Honey smiled. (It's confusing, some mangas have it spelt that way then Hunny. . .I think I'm gonna start spelling it Hunny again)

"During practice. . ." Mori started.

Kyoko looked at the tall dark haired guy, shocked that he was talking.

"I gave an injured tanuki a rice ball." He finished.

"The tanuki was repaying a good deed?" Most of the Host Club exclaimed.

"Aw cute!" Kyoko smiled at Mori.

"Shut up Hitomi, your voice is annoying." Hikaru said covering his ears.

"Excuse me!" Kyoko turned her head and glared at him.

She had forgotten that Hikaru wasn't a fan of her, and he was going to be mean to her since he didn't have the sports competition to occupy himself.

Before Hikaru could say anything Haruhi dragged Kyoko away.

-Next Week-

"Our club room has been attacked!" Tamaki gasped.

Kyoko stood on her tip toes to see many plates, glasses, and other valuables broken.

"Hitomi must have done it." Hikaru seethed.

"I've been in the classroom!" Kyoko objected.

"Mr. Tanuki probably thinks he helped clean up!" Hunny spoke.

"Yeah, look at this pile of offerings." Kaoru said pointing at the acorns.

Kyouya wanted to get rid of the tanuki right away, by any means. Mori though, decided to 'talk' to him, using his cute baby chick, Piyo. Kyoko couldn't help but let out a small squeal.

"If animals can understand each other, animals and humans can too!" Tamaki fretted, "Mr. Tanuki was probably lonely, separated and lost, Mori's kindness touched him."

Tamaki stood firm.

"So 'Protect Mr. Tanuki and return him to his native mountain' is in effect!" He claimed.

-Three days later-

Kyoko and Haruhi sat near some bushes. Hikaru and Kaoru came running up.

"Did the tanuki come this way?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Haruhi said.

"Well, thanks to the tanuki time had passed." Hikaru announced.

"Yeah, Tamaki sets out for France next week." Kyoko pointed out.

"We still don't know how Boss feels." Kaoru sighed.

"That speech Tamaki-senpai said, I think, was about himself." Haruhi stared at the box to catch the tanuki in.

"Yeah I thought so too." Kyoko said.

Haruhi began speaking of Tamaki a concerned soft look upon her face.

"Kaoru let's look over here, there's no point in being a group of four." Hikaru said suddenly.

Kaoru looked from Kyoko, and Haruhi to Hikaru, "Okay later Haruhi, Kyoko, meet up in the club if it rains."

Hikaru had dashed away, Kaoru after him. Kyoko got up.

"I'll be back Haru." She spoke wondering about Hikaru and his bizarre behavior.

She went off in their direction. She spotted the twins, got as close as she could and hid behind a tree. It started to rain.

"Let's go back to the club room-" Kaoru began.

"Haruhi is always talking about Tono!" Hikaru shouted, "Of course I care about him as well, but we've known him longer, so why is Haruh- why do I get so upset about these things lately?"

Hikaru held his head. Kyoko quietly gasped from her hiding spot.

"I'm tired. It hurts, why do I feel this way?" Hikaru said, close to tears.

Kaoru looked down, "Because Hikaru, you like Haruhi as a girl and you're probably jealous of Boss."

Kaoru looked up, smiling. Hikaru looked at his brother in shock. From Kyoko's hiding spot she smirked, she had thought that Hikaru liked Haruhi, but wasn't sure, Kyoko was happy that she for once had gotten it right. She backed away and walked back to the club.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally the week of the Second years trip came. Before Kyouya left he said bye.

"Kyoko this is my cell, call or text sometime to tell me what's going on with the club." He said.

"I'll try, but-" Kyoko looked at everyone, "I don't really hang with them."

Kyouya looked up, "Mori-senpai, come here."

The tall senior walked up, "Yeah?"

"Keep Kyoko turned in with the club, and what happens outside of it." Kyouya spoke.

Mori nodded. Kyoko held Kyouya's number in her hand.

"You can come over to my house tomorrow Kyoko." Mori said.

-Next day.-

"Konichiwa." Kyoko bowed.

"You're here late." More said looking at the clock.

"I got lost." Kyoko sighed.

"Come in."

Kyoko took off her shoes, and followed Mori into the family room. Suddenly the door bell rang and Mori left to get it. Kyoko crawled over to the wall to listen.

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Mori asked.

"I'm sorry I'm here late, but let me spend the night." Hikaru spoke.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"Spending the night at Hunny-senpai's house." Hikaru stomped.

Then he stopped.

"Mori, am I stupid, even more of an idiot than boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Mori thought, then said, "You two are like peas in a pod."

Hikaru's eye twitched. Mori opened a door.

"This is a meditation room, use it to clear your head. . . If you're lonely I'll leave you a compainion."

"I'll take Piyo." Hikaru was given the baby chick.

Mori closed the door. He made his was back to the family room.

"Hikaru-"

"I listened, I think I'm gonna leave before he notices that I'm here." Kyoko said getting up. "Thanks for letting me come over Mori-senpai."

The two of them walked over to the door. Kyoko put on her shoes.

"Alright see you at school." He said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoko was walking up to the class room seeing the class president by Hikaru, who was on the floor. She hurried over. She was looking at him, hoping but not hoping he'd say a rude statement to her.

"Uh- Hikaru?" She called.

"Hitomi go away." He said, muffled.

"I heard from Mori you're having a problem, whether you hate me or not- you can talk to me." Kyoko spoke.

-after school-

"Hi Haru, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyo!" Hunny screamed running into class 1-A.

Hunny stopped seeing only Kyoko and Hikaru were in the classroom.

"Where's Kao-chan and Haru?" He asked.

"Haruhi went to the gardening club." Kyoko said looking up from her drawing.

"Kaoru- went to the library and told me to go home without him." Hikaru sighed.

"You should have cake." Cheered Hunny.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go to the library as well." Hikaru stated.

"Then bring Kaoru too! Takashi let's get everything ready." Hunny started to dash out of the room, "see you soon, you promised."

Hikaru groaned as Mori left.

"Mind if I come with? There's a book I need to check out." Kyoko asked as she packed up her stuff.

"I guess."

They left the room and started down the hallway, Hikaru turned and started up the staircase. Kyoko quickly followed him. Hikaru slowed down as he got near a landing where he seen Kaoru looking out the window.

"Kaoru, what are you-"

"Haruhi!" Kaoru yelled, "You'll get fat if you eat so many yams."

Hikaru froze, Kyoko stood next to him then glanced at Kaoru.

"I told you I feel fine." Kaoru spoke out the window.

A voice said something back.

"Okay." Kaoru then began turning away.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called.

Shocked the younger twin looked at him.

"Hikaru? How long have you been there?" Kaoru asked, "you too Kyoko?"

"How do you feel about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoko looked between the two. She leaned against the wall Kyouya's words in mind.

"She's a funny little tanuki."

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now, you like Haruhi too right?" Hikaru asked sadly.

"What are you talking about Hikaru I don't-"

Hikaru cut off Kaoru smiling, "Then how about we adopt her like we talked about, that way the three of us will always be together."

Kaoru's face turned sour, "Adopting Haruhi was a joke, we're not playing house Hikaru, I'm so fed up with your childishness!"

Hikaru stepped back shocked. Kyoko straightened up, also shocked that Kaoru would say that to his brother.

"Besides would you want to share Haruhi with me? That's not what I want, I won't share her with you or Boss!" Kaoru yelled. "Especially if you're willing to just give her up like that! I'll never step aside for you if that's the case!"

Hikaru stared at his twins for a few moments surprised. Kyoko looked between her friend and then the guy who hated her. They were fighting for Haruhi's heart. Torn because of love. Kyoko felt sad for Kaoru because the younger red head didn't want his feelings to get in the way of their bro-ship, but felt sorry for Hikaru because with out realizing, he hurt his brother because he acted to selfishly.

** Chapter done. That took forever, stupid T.V. distracting me. Ugh. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Chapter 6, I do believe this will follow a little bit of the manga, I'm working on chapter 7 as well, I don't know when I'll get that one up, but enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Kyoko sat in a limo, texting. She was heading over to Mori's and Hikaru said that he'd just bring her over. He was quiet for most of the ride his facial expressions kept changing. Kyoko typed away on her phone, telling Kyouya what had been happening the past few days.

"Are you writing your life?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Nope, just talking to Kyouya-senpai." Kyoko said as the limo stopped.

They got out. Mori was standing outside.

"Hikaru? Kyoko?"

"Mori-senpai let me borrow that room again." Hikaru said.

"Okay but, how many days are you planning on staying this time?" He asked.

"How would I know?" Hikaru cried.

Mori looked down at his friend, concerned. Kyoko held a discontent expression, wondering why she went with the red-head in the first place.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, if Kaoru starts to hate me, I-" Hikaru began.

"I'm sure he won't hate you Hikaru, he's your twin, and I'm not good with advice, so until I can help, you should just wait it out. I'll be like your female twin if you need it." Kyoko cut him off.

Hikaru looked at the black haired girl, his eyes wide in shock.

Kyoko looked away and sighed, "Sorry Mori-senpai, I'm gonna head home, I wanted to talk to see what else has been up, but I'm going to let you talk to Hikaru, you'll know more."

"Alright." Mori spoke.

The two of them headed to the door.

"Hitomi, I'm not sure what to do, and I'm going to be like this for a while, and-"

"If I can deal with Atori, I can deal with you. Including, right now, you're a little bit calmer then she is right now." Kyoko had turned around, she turned back and slipped on her shoes, "see ya guys at school."

-Next day-

Kyoko walked down the hall with the apathetic Hikaru. The two of them walked into class One-A. Hikaru's face sullen and he looked at Kaoru and Haruhi then looked away. Hikaru looked back, seeing Haruhi holding a box.

"Hikaru please join us for candied yams at lunch, Kyoko you can join too-"

"Haruhi, Hikaru isn't hungry- but you'll give his share to me right?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru dashed out of the room. Kyoko sighed as she watched the red head run. Atori walked by the classroom door, and looked at Hikaru confused, then turned to wave at Kyoko.

"Hika-" Haruhi was cut off by Kaoru.

"Haruhi let him go."

Atori made a loud coughing noise, trying to get Kyoko's attention. Despite Kyouya's words she rushed out to her short black haired friend.

"What's up?" She asked as Kyoko strolled up.

Kyoko took a deep breath and explained what happened between the twins. Atori whined.

"Aw, Kaoru likes her." She said depressingly.

"Woman? Helloooo, I've heard the twins have never once had a fight! This is bad, horrible." Kyoko freaked.

"I think it's a growing experience." Atori said. "I hear many things because of my ninja abilities-"

"Last week you fell out of your chair, you're not that ninja." Kyoko spoke.

"Shut up, I had just gotten back from a mission to the moon and was getting used to the gravity."

Kyoko laughed, "Yeah, yeah, well I have to go see Mori and probably call Kyouya, I don't think he's gotten my text yet."

Kyoko waved by to her wacky friend.

By the end of the school day most girls noticed Hikaru's foul mood. Kyoko, during lunch, sat down with Mori and call Kyouya to see if he got the text, and proceeded to tell him what has been going on. He replied by telling her to stay around Hikaru, and the two will 'if anything', make up soon.

Kyoko was sitting in her desk by Hikaru when he started packing his things.

"I'm leaving Hitomi." The monotone Hikaru said.

-Next day-

Hunny, Mori, and Hikaru picked up Kyoko to bring Hikaru to Joy Land.

"Hikaru what do you want to ride?" Hunny asked all bubbly.

"Why did I get dragged here, I just want to go home." Hikaru said leaning against a pole.

"Let's ride the Merry-Go-Round!" Hunny announced.

Kyoko looked at the depressed Hikaru.

"Hunny, I don't want to, I know you're trying to help me take my mind off of things but I'm not in the mood for an amusement park." Hikaru said.

"Mitskuni." Mori looked at the small blonde and picked him up to have a meeting.

Kyoko noticed Hikaru walking away. She followed him but kept her distance. He seemed to be in deep thought, and then he squatted to the floor aggravated. Kyoko covered her mouth to quiet her laugh. Hikaru started acting like he was yelling but no sound came out, he suddenly stopped. Kyoko followed his gaze to Kaoru and Haruhi. The older twin stood up and watched. Kyoko stepped toward Hikaru, who took a few steps forwards to hear. Kaoru kissed Haruhi's cheek and spoke, "I like you Haruhi."

Hikaru retreated and took off. Kyoko stared at the two.

"But no matter what." Kaoru said looking at Hikaru running, "Hikaru is still more important to me."

Kyoko turned on her heels after hearing that and took off after Hikaru.

"Wait, Hikaru, stop." Kyoko called breathless.

Angry, Hikaru turned towards Kyoko, glaring at her.

"I know it hurts, I've been down that road."

"Your brother never went after the girl you like!"

"True, but I at least know-"

"No you don't, Kaoru is my brother, my twin. I'm more hurt that I didn't realize he also fell for the only person to tell us apart!"

"Haruhi isn't the only person to tell you apart- _Hitachiin_, try and not let that kiss get to you." Kyoko said. "See you at school."

She started to walk away. Normally she wouldn't have said what she did, but she wanted to be known that she could also tell the two apart, but she didn't understand why.

**Chapter end. I hope you liked it, I think it's alright but I didn't know what else to do for this chapter, and the seventh chapter is also proving difficult for me as well, I'm trying to rush and not rush because I'm trying to pass the chapter where Haruhi is figuring things out finally and yeah phew. Anyways R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, chapter seven is here. :]**

Chapter 7

Kyoko was sitting in class One-A, no sign of the 'class trio'. She pulled out a sketch book and flipped it open to a blank page. The girl began drawing, wandering if everything was okay.

The classroom door opened and two smiling twins walked in and Haruhi behind them.

"Hikaru, what happened to your hair?" Kyoko asked surprised among seeing Hikaru.

His hair wasn't the flaming ginger color it normally was; now it was an ash brown.

"You like? I decided it's time for people to be able to tell the two of us apart, to open our world." Hikaru explained.

"I liked the ginger, but the brown suits you just as well." Kyoko spoke, still in shock at his new attitude.

"Thanks Hitomi and I don't hate you anymore, now we can be the class quad!" Hikaru announced.

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't going to be left out of the group projects, or games, and won't be glared at anymore. She was so happy she wanted to cry tears of joy. She sniffed dramatically.

-After school-

Kyoko was back, but Tamaki seemed to have never even left for the trip, and didn't tell anyone. Everyone was basically angry with Tono. Haruhi looked rather nervous to be by Tamaki.

Kyouya passed out the presents he got everyone.

"Here are the books you wanted and random things I thought fit you two." Kyouya said giving them to the twins.

"Haruhi, chocolate and an accessory." Kyouya spoke.

Haruhi took the present Kyouya had gotten her.

"Kyoko, you didn't really say what you wanted so I found something close to your taste."

Kyoko's expression turned to a scared one; normally people can't find anything of 'her taste'.

Kyouya handed over several pieces of clothing. There was a black t-shirt with a purple and white cross, pants were black jeans, and he also gave her a white tank top with the British flag on it.

"The U.K. flag is a popular fashion sense over there right now." Kyouya explained.

Everyone was watching for Kyoko's reaction.

"I love it." Her voice squeaked a little.

"Kyouya what about me?" Tamaki cried.

"Hikaru you dyed your hair, it suits you." Kyoko said ignoring the blonde dramatic wreck.

"Really? I think so too." Hikaru said bashfully.

"It's awful that somebody else didn't even notice." Both Hikaru and Kaoru spoke.

"That's an outrage! I was the first to notice liar twins!" Tamaki roared.

"Lair? Who's a liar?" They growled.

"I went to apologize to each of you last night! Haruhi you forgave me right?" Tamaki asked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what books did you get?" She asked trying to get distracted.

Tamaki went to his corner of woe. Kyouya spoke up.

"Oh I almost forgot I met a blonde woman in France. . ."

Tamaki stopped moping and looked over.

"She had a dog that looked like Antoinette; I heard it had a brother or sister living in Japan. She said she thinks about her far away son every day."

Everyone in the Host club stared at Kyouya. Haruhi gripped Hikaru's sleeve.

"Was she in good health?"

"Yes."

-Three days later-

"Now we get a class trip?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah." The twins replied.

"Haruhi-kun, we're going skiing, please say you're not up to it!" The class president spoke.

"I think it'll be a good experience." Haruhi said, even herself holding a new attitude.

Haruhi was sick the past few days; Kaoru had an idea why and told everyone not to get in the way of her trying to find it out for herself. When she came back today, she held a much more active attitude.

Defeated the class President spoke, "Alright, the class trip is skiing."

Everyone cheered but Kyoko. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi looked at her rather strange.

After home room class one-A was given free time. Kyoko was drawing as normal when Hikaru grabbed the sketch book out of her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Hikaru what do you think you're doing?" Kyoko asked trying to grab her precious treasure.

"Kaoru and I were wondering why weren't you all excited for our trip." He asked as Kaoru was walking up.

"If you must know, I hate snow; I'm already cold more than not, so going to a place that's cold year round doesn't sound like fun." Kyoko explained trying to grab her drawing yet again only to fail.

"But we'll be there!" Kaoru injected.

"And you'd get the cute little ideas on shoving me in the snow."

"Kyoko they won't I'll make sure of it." Haruhi said walking into the conversation.

Kyoko stared at the three, "Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"You should have fun." Haruhi spoke.

"Snow isn't fun."

"It is if we're there." The twins grinned.

"No."

"Come on." The two pressed.

"If one person objects we have to cancel the trip, and everyone will be sad." Haruhi pointed out.

"I never said I objected, ugh, whatever, I'll have 'fun'." Kyoko sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

"It'll be a good experience." Haruhi smiled.

-Host Club-

Kyoko was running late and rushed off to the third music room. She opened the door to find the Host Club in costumes- animal costumes. Kyoko fell to the floor laughing. A bird and monkey came up and pulled her off the floor.

"I wouldn't laugh Hitomi, you have one as well." Hikaru said behind the huge monkey head.

Kyoko laughed harder, "Stop monkey-ing around Hikaru!"

At that Kaoru started laughing as well. Hikaru took off the monkey head.

"Why am I the monkey and Kaoru the bird, who made this theme?"

Haruhi looked over depressingly, "I'm sorry Hikaru, I thought you were the monkey because you're cunning."

"No, no Haruhi it's perfect!" Hikaru quickly said.

"So what am I?" Kyoko asked.

"I gave you the chicken because-"

"Amazing, I wanna wear it!" Kyoko jumped up cutting off Haruhi.

"You're excited about being a chicken?" Kaoru asked.

"Funny story, Ato needed help at her work and conned me into it after school, and I was put in a chicken costume." Kyoko explained.

The twins started laughing. Kyoko pouted and glared.

"What?" She asked.

Once able to breathe both said, "It's so cute how you're excited about being a chicken."

Kyoko blushed and turned away.

"Haru-kun, look we found a map!" A red headed scary looking guy ran in.

Haruhi grabbed it; she then proceeded with an outburst.

"Let's find out what it is!"

"Yeah go active Haruhi!" the twins cheered.

-Next Day-

To have more time to search Kyouya said to look for the treasure today. Many people joined in to help look.

The class 'quad' began digging.

"So why are you so energetic about stuff now?" Kaoru asked the short brunette.

"I'm trying to mend my apathetic ways. 'It'll be a good experience' that's what Tamaki-senpai says a lot." Haruhi explained.

"Souh we found something!" someone shouted.

"Let's go see Hikaru!" Kaoru said starting to walk over with Haruhi.

"No, I'll dig here some more." Hikaru looked away.

Kyoko looked from the brunette to the older twin. Haruhi and Kaoru waited for Kyoko, she waved to them as if to say to go on. Hikaru shoved the shovel into the ground. He picked it up and put the dirt to the side. Kaoru and Haruhi were now walking back over.

"Hikaru there's nothing to dig up it was-" Kaoru said as Hikaru pounded the shovel in the ground.

Water suddenly started coming out of the ground. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru gasped in horror and Kyoko grinned.

"Water!" She exclaimed, the she freaked, "Holy crap, hot water!"

Soon enough a hot spring emerged.

Kyoko was sitting on the girls' side of the hot spring, just soaking her feet in the water.

"Psst, Kyo."

Kyoko turned her head to see Atori behind a tree. Kyoko stood up, wiped off her feet, slipped on her shoes and went over.

"Hey." Kyoko said.

Atori pouted, "I hear you're going on a trip."

Kyoko sighed, "Yeah I am."

Atori began to whine, "Ehhh, you can't go I'll miss you!"

"Atori I won't be gone for long, just hang with the Host members that are staying back."

Atori just sniffed, "Alright."

-Skiing Trip-

Kyoko stood next to Haruhi bundled up in a purple and black jacket, she was shaking.

"Cold?" Haruhi asked.

"No I just saw the hills. . . Don't say anything but I'm terrified of heights." Kyoko said. "And I can't ski."

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru are helping me, they can help you too." Haruhi said sitting in the snow.

She lay down.

"They're late."

"Yeah." Kyoko agreed.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?" The twins freaked out.

She sat up, "I got tired."

The two laughed, "Oh we see, well shall we get started?"

"Yeah can you also help Kyoko?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure!" They smiled.

-Later-

"See you guys tomorrow." Kyoko waved to the three walking to her room.

She opened her door, seeing a black haired girl jumping on her bed.

"It's so bouncing!" the girl squealed.

"ATORI!?" Kyoko called.

The girl turned around and Atori's devious grin spread across her face.

"KYO-KO!"

"What are you doing here?"

"The Host Club brought me." She said jumping off the bed.

Kyoko stared at her, Atori just grabbed her wrist.

"Come on."

They walked towards the rooms were the boys were staying in. After a few twists and turns they spotted Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, and Kaoru.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked.

"Tamaki's in a trauma." Kyouya said.

"What?!" Kyoko freaked.

"It's about Haruhi."

"Ohh." Kyoko said yawning.

"You should get some rest if you're going skiing tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Okay… Night guys." Kyoko said. "Atori you skiing tomorrow?"

"No, I'm gonna make a snowman!" Atori smiled as the two of them walked back towards their room.

-Next Day-

"I don't get it, where's the energy coming from?" Kaoru asked watching Atori build her third snowman.

Little did he know Atori was actually working on making a snowman version of Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru let's start skiing." Haruhi said walking up quickly.

Hikaru held the old 'dark' him.

"Hikaru are you alright? Why don't you go to sleep?" Kaoru suggested.

"No I promised I'd ski." Hikaru growled.

"Are we heading off soon? I want to get back and make snow angels with Atori!" Kyoko smiled.

"Aren't you full of energy!" Hikaru put his arm around Kyoko's shoulders, "Let's ski then!"

He started dragging her to the lifts.

"Eh, never mind Hikaru I don't want to!" Kyoko yelled as they were seated.

"To late Hitomi!" Hikaru said darkly.

---------

They got off the lift. Kyoko and Hikaru walked to the hill. Kyoko froze.

"Y-you're kidding Hikaru!"

"I accidentally mistook the lifts." Hikaru said.

Kaoru followed the two thinking this would happen; Haruhi followed as well not noticing what hill she was on.

"Let's hurry and go." Hikaru urged.

"I can't, this is way too high, I can't move." Kyoko panicked.

"What should we do? I think a storm is coming." Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru take Haruhi down first, then call a rescue team when you get to the bottom." Hikaru said.

"What? If that's the case I'll stay here you and Haruhi can-"

"No, I brought Hitomi against her will because I was sleep deprived and irritated not I can't think straight, so it'd be safer if you lead Haruhi down."

"Okay, Haruhi let's go slowly but as fast as we can." Kaoru put on his goggles.

"Ok, uhm Hikaru, was my snoring to loud?" Haruhi asked.

"No it wasn't that."

"About that question, sorry I'm not able to help, but because I'm your friend I don't want to see you troubled." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi we have to hurry." Kaoru called.

"Take care of Kyoko." Haruhi said starting down with Kaoru.

Hikaru turned to Kyoko It was now starting to snow. She was staring down the hill.

"I'm sorry I dragged you up here Hitomi." Hikaru sighed.

She didn't respond. Hikaru took off his skis.

"Hey Hitomi. . ."

She still didn't say anything. The snow began to pick up.

"Oh no we should get in the lee of the ski lift." Hikaru said.

The wind blew rather hard pushing Kyoko, who was still in her skis. She began moving downwards, her eyes grew wide as she leaned back; a small scream escaped her mouth. Alarmed Hikaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell into the snow.

"Shit!" She spoke finally.

"What?"

"My ankle, I think I twisted it falling."

"Can you still walk we got to get to a place that people can find us."

"You're gonna have to help me."

"Just get on my back." Hikaru said taking off her skis.

"No I can't I weigh too much."

"It'll take to much time helping you limp around Hitomi."

The fight didn't last long, Hikaru ended up carrying Kyoko.

"Tell me if you need to put me down."

"You don't weigh that much." Hikaru growled.

The rest of the time they were pretty much quiet.

-Later-

Hikaru woke up startled.

"Hikaru you're awake!" Kaoru stated.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't remember? As soon as the snowmobile team and Mori found you, you faint. Since you carried Kyoko through the blizzard and you got next to no sleep, it's not surprising you hit your limit." Kaoru said.

"Oh I see." Hikaru sighed in relief.

"Kyoko was worried saying it was her fault she hurt her ankle and you had to help her. I'm going to go tell her that you're awake." Kaoru waved to Hikaru and Haruhi.

He walked out the door and started down the hall to Kyoko's room. Before he could knock the door opened. Atori walked into him.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Atori looked up, "Oh yeah, I am, I was just on my way out, but Kyo still might need me- come in."

She led the red head into the room. Kyoko was sitting on the bed, her leg in a sling hanging from the ceiling. Kyoko glanced at Kaoru.

"I'm so happy you're here, Atori is torturing me! Look at what she did to my leg! Why does it have to be up?" Kyoko started babbling.

Kaoru chuckled, "Oh, Hikaru is awake."

"What?!" Kyoko took her leg out of the sling; an ACE bandage was wrapped around her ankle.

"What are you doing Kyoko, you should-" Kaoru started.

"I want to thank him before I forget- Ato get Kaoru some hot chocolate!"

"Alright, follow me!" Atori smiled.

She short girl grabbed Kaoru's sleeve. They left Kyoko. The black haired girl limped her way out of the room and down to Hikaru's.

Kyoko slowly opened the door.

"I like you Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend?" Hikaru was asking.

Kyoko quietly closed the door. A small smiled came across her face, Hikaru got the courage to ask her out. She hoped Haruhi said yes. She then frowned because those two would always be together and since Kaoru was Hikaru's twin, they'd have to let him hang. Not only would she be left out once again, she'd be distant to Hikaru as before, and for some reason that thought made her heart ache.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty- it's been a while since I've updated, sorry for anyone who enjoys reading this. I'm sick right now and decided to try and get chappie eight up and going, it's kind of short so sorry. Next chapter might be a side story then its right back to the story line. **

Chapter 8

The Hitachiin's were holding a New Years party, and of course most of the females in the school would be attending, Kyoko included. The black haired girl was currently over at the twins' house helping Hikaru and Kaoru set up.

"So I'm going to re-ask her tonight." Hikaru explained that he had told Haruhi to think about it.

Kyoko nodded and gave Hikaru a smiled, "Good luck Hikaru."

He grinned, getting a positive attitude, "Thanks Hitomi."

Kaoru walked into the ball room, carrying sheets to put over the tables, "Thanks for coming over early and helping us Kyoko, the Host's were going to but. . ."

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm happy to be of some use." The blue eyed girl gave the red headed twin a warm smile.

Hikaru was looking around the so called ball room, "I'll go grab some more chairs."

Hikaru walked out of the room and Kyoko began helping Kaoru put the sheets over the tables. She looked up at the younger twin.

"Is it, ever awkward to be around the person you confessed to?" She asked Kaoru.

"Well no not really, I see Haruhi as my friend. It's a thing that I just see now."

"Do you think she feels weird being by you?"

"No, Haruhi isn't that way. Why are you asking questions so suddenly?" Kaoru chuckled.

Kyoko changed her tone into an upbeat one as Hikaru walked up, "Oh no reason I suppose!"

"Just what are you supposing Hitomi?" Hikaru asked smirking as he heaved a couple of chairs in to the room.

"That my pinky finger is bigger than your d-" Kyoko was then cut off.

"Holy crap this place is huge!" Atori's voice rang.

"Atori?" Kyoko stared out the large doors.

"I invited her; she's not that bad after you get to know her." Kaoru stated.

Atori stepped into the room, upon seeing Kyoko she screamed, "Kyo you're here!"

"Hey." Kyoko waved her hand.

"Where's your dress?" Atori walked around her, hoping the dress would just appear.

Atori was in a short poofy yellow and black striped dress. It seemed more of a Halloween costume than an elegant dress.

"I haven't switched into it yet, I've been helping and I have a tendency to rip dress if I run around in them." Kyoko explained to the bubbly girl.

"Why don't you go switch Kyoko, Hikaru and I can finish up." Kaoru tried shooing her away.

The twins were already in their tuxes, so Kyoko just nodded and started towards the stair case.

"Other stairs Hitomi." Hikaru called pointing the other way.

"Oh yeah. . ." Kyoko's face turned a slight pink.

She hurried off to the other stairs and up them to the changing room. She walked inside seeing her dress sitting nicely on a hanger. It was similar to Atori's, a gothic Lolita type dress, all black and petty coat like frills lined the bottom. Kyoko slipped in to the dress. It made her chest smaller than normal, so she wasn't complaining. She pulled on purple and black wrist-warmers. Under the dress were purple and black striped tights, her dress shoes were black flats seeing as heels weren't her strong point. She fixed her hair, parting it in the back and pulling it over her shoulders and letting it rest on her chest.

She looked into the mirror and shrugged walking out into the hall, noticing Kaoru leaning against the wall.

"Kaoru?" Kyoko called.

"You look cute Kyoko." Kaoru grinned.

"Oh thanks." Kyoko smiled slightly.

"So you like Hikaru?"

"He's a great friend, yeah."

"No as in like-like Kyoko!" Kaoru laughed.

"In that case no, I don't like anyone." Kyoko spoke quickly.

Kaoru nodded, "I guess than . . . Shall we get back?"

"Alright." Kyoko followed Kaoru downstairs, his question replaying in her mind.

_Do you like Hikaru?_

Kyoko didn't like Hikaru! She believed he was a great friend, and she learned many things about him and Kaoru. Sure Hikaru is childish, still pranks her from time to time, past that and some more his personality is rather cool. Adding to the fact he helps her in math all the time now… He practically has girls around him at all times now, but what girl wouldn't want to be around him? Since dying his hair the love letters doubled for both twins because the girls could tell them apart easier.

"Kyoko!" Kaoru called out.

"What?" Kyoko was snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're walking into a wall." Kaoru pulled her back a little.

Kyoko laughed, "Oops!"

After that they went down the grand stair case to Hikaru and Atori.

"That dress looks awesome!" Atori exploded when she seen Kyoko, "almost peaks amazing- but that's where my dress stands! Ha-ha just kidding Kyo- you look cute!"

The taller black haired girl did a face palm. Hikaru was walking back into the room with more chairs. He looked over at Kyoko and gave her a thumbs up.

"That looks good Hitomi." He spoke, passing her to a place a chair by a table.

A knock echoed into the ball room.

"I believe that's the Hosts'." Kaoru said hurrying out of the room, Hikaru following.

Atori stood next to Kyoko. The short black haired girl swayed a little, a smile plastered on her face.

"Kaoru looks really adorable." Her cheeks turned slightly pink, "why does seeing him make my tummy feel weird?"

Atori proceeded to rub her torso. Kyoko at first looked at her confused before figuring out what Atori meant.

"You mean 'butterflies'?" Kyoko asked.

"That's what's that's called?"

"You feel nervous?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Then yeah, you have butterflies."

Atori looked up at Kyoko, "I've never had those before. . ."

"Well congrats then you officially hit hell." Kyoko patted Atori's head.

The Host club walked through the door.

"KYO-CHAN!" Hunny cheered seeing the dark girl and running up to her.

He gave her a hug and smiled at her.

"I've never seen you in a dress; I can't wait to tell USA-Chan. . . Atori-

Chan you're here too!"

He glomped Atori, who let out an 'awe'.

"You look like a bumblebee!" Hunny grinned.

Atori smiled ear to ear and began dancing out of happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The party kicked up, many girls followed around their prey- uh Host. Haruhi stood by a wall with a tan girl. Kyoko and Atori walked over to them.

"Hey Haruhi, who's this?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh this is Mei. Mei this is Kyoko and Atori." Haruhi introduced.

"You don't dress as if you're rich." Mei said looking them over.

Atori shrugged and smiled then began look around.

"Are you having fun?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah, you?" Kyoko asked back, watching Atori walk over to a table.

"I su- what's Atori doing?" Haruhi wondered.

"SHRIMP!" Atori drooled.

"Oh dear, later Haruhi!" Kyoko took off to Atori who stuffed shrimp into her mouth.

"Atori manners!"

Atori spoke through the shrimp, "But, Kyo-of, shriff."

"I don't care!" Kyoko growled.

Atori swallowed the shrimp and just stared at the table. She grinned and pushed over a glass. That glass knocked into another one which created a dominos affect of glasses and silverware.

"Atori!" Kyoko scowled, "what the hell!"

The bumblebee like girl flew off trying to get away from Kyoko who took off after her. Many females whispered to one another about the abnormal girls. Kyoko ignored them as she tried grabbing Atori's arm, missing. She began slowing down as she seen Hikaru outside and Haruhi walking out to see him.

Suddenly Atori showed up next to Kyoko and began pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked her friend.

"You look as if you're about to cry." Atori stated.

"Cry?" Kyoko questioned, "Well I am worried that she'll say no to him."

"I say this because you're my friend... You're dense." Atori pointed out.

"What?"

Atori just laughed, "Let's go bug Kaoru!"

The hyper girl dragged Kyoko around looking for the red head, once finding him; Atori sprinted up to him, and began a conversation, butting between the two girls already talking to him. Kyoko chuckled as Haruhi walked up.

"Those girls look angry."

Kyoko looked down at the brunette, "Yeah Atori ruined their conversation with Kaoru."

Haruhi laughed and Tamaki's voice boomed.

"I've never wet myself! Father told me when I was little I joy-peed."

"Now look Boss, everyone knows." Hikaru roared in laughter.

Haruhi's face dropped, "Joy-peed?"

"No Haruhi- it's not like that!" Tamaki cried trying to hug Haruhi.

Haruhi just walked away from the loud blonde and the Prince ran after her trying to explain. Kyoko shook her head, walking over to Hikaru who was wiping away some tears.

"So?" Kyoko wondered.

Hikaru's expression turned serious, "She rejected me, say I'm an important friend."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm not giving up; I know she likes Tamaki, so I told him I wasn't giving her up to him."

Kyoko looked up at the older twin. He was looking at Kyoko smiling. She smiled back. She knew Hikaru was hurting and they both knew he didn't have a chance with Haruhi. Some how Kyoko felt almost relieved Haruhi said no, but she didn't understand why.

**Oh my goodness done! My eyes hurt but I got done, that's all I care about right now. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up but I hope really soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

** So this chapter is a fun chapter, which is slightly following the story line and yeah. **__And a quick thank you to all my reviewers on this story I love reading what you guess write, it makes my day like you would not believe! So thank you all for reviewing and enjoying my fan fiction. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing people enjoy what I write 3.** As a reminder, this chapter is going to be slightly short because as I said, it is and isn't following the story line. Also we'll be getting into Hikaru's head somewhat in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

'_Fish heads, fish heads, rollie pollie, fish heads-'_

"Hikaru your phone." Kaoru grumbled rolling over.

"Hn." Hikaru replied.

"It's Haruhi." Kaoru spoke pulling the covers over his head.

Hikaru shot up and grabbed his phone flipping it open.

"Haruhi?" He asked.

"Hey Hikaru I don't mean to bother you-"

"No, no you're not." Hikaru quickly cut her off.

"-Kyoko and I were suppose to go book shopping today but her phone is off and I went to her house and she isn't there- I'm starting to get worried." Haruhi explained.

"Hitomi is missing?" Hikaru spoke taking in a sharp breath.

Once saying that Kaoru sat up, "What? Hold on, maybe she's with Atori."

"Hear that Haruhi? Kaoru is going to check if she's with Atori."

Kaoru picked up his phone and dialed Atori's number. After two rings she answered.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Atori's voice was filled with happiness.

"Is Kyoko with you?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru leaning over to hear.

Atori's voice dropped into a bored tone, "No why?"

"Hitomi is missing- what do we do, what do we do?!" Hikaru freaked.

"Hikaru calm down." Haruhi spoke.

"K-Kyo's missing?!" Atori cried.

"Atori, Haruhi hurry over!" Kaoru took action.

Both females said okay and hung up. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru.

"What are you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked looking back at his brother.

"I just think it's strange, Kyoko doesn't ditch people like this." Kaoru pondered while getting up.

"That is true, I wonder what happened." Hikaru got up to follow.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I figured it out, Kyoko was kidnapped by a group of Ninja cats, and they are making her act out the entire musical play Cats!" Atori screamed as the twins let her in.

"For the last time Atori, that's not it." Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, what do you think happened then?" Atori growled.

"Either she had to go somewhere and got lost and her cell died, or she lost track of time doing something." Haruhi stated.

"That makes no sense." Atori roared.

"How about we just check places she likes to go." Kaoru spoke.

Everyone looked at Atori.

"Oh just because I'm always with her I ought to know?"

"Well I know one is the book store, but I don't think she'd go with out me." Haruhi pondered.

"I never get to hang out with her." Kaoru shrugged.

"She went where ever I wanted to go." Hikaru said.

Atori sighed, "Wow guys. I guess it all depends on her mood, and what she wants to do."

"Well that narrows it down." Haruhi sighed.

Hikaru sighed as well. Truthfully he didn't understand why Kyoko would just ditch Haruhi like that- unless she was mad at Haruhi for hurting her best guy friend's feelings. Maybe that's the reason. . .

"What if she's angry?" Hikaru asked.

"Easy the arcade to play DDR!" Atori announced.

"To DDR!" Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The four walked into the claustrophobic arcade across from Wacdonalds. Hikaru looked around for the long haired girl seeing nothing but pre-teens battling it out on Rock Band.

"I don't see her!" Hikaru growled.

"Hey, Riku!" Atori called.

A guy from behind the counter walked up.

"What brings you here Meku?" He asked.

"Did Kyoko come in her today?" Atori asked the blonde skater.

"Nope, didn't see her." Riku gave her an 'I'm sorry' glance.

"Kay thanks!" Atori said leading the three out of the humid place.

"Well that's one crossed off." Kaoru spoke up.

Atori stood there and thought. Hikaru looked around hoping she'd appear in the crowd. He was getting more and more worried.

Atori's outburst made him jump, "The Park near the lake!"

"Well where is that?" Hikaru growled.

"Not to far actually, come on!" Atori squealed taking off, running past families.

Haruhi groaned and ran after the energetic girl.

"Come on Hikaru." Kaoru called jogging slightly waiting for his twin.

"Coming." Hikaru ran after him.

It was weird, feeling worried about another girl. Hikaru didn't know why he was worried like this, it was only Kyoko. Sure they were friends, despite all the stuff at the beginning, but he wasn't totally close to her like he was to Haruhi. So really he shouldn't be worried, but he had this feeling that he should be.

Hikaru slowed down, stopping behind Atori and Haruhi.

"That can't be Kyoko!" Atori cried.

Hikaru followed Atori's gaze to a girl surrounded by a group of guys.

"Give me back my phone; I seriously need to get going now!" Kyoko yelled, getting angry.

She tried reaching for her phone and one guy held it up higher.

"We just want to have fun." The guy spoke.

Kyoko punched him in the gut and her phone slipped out of his hand. Hikaru noticed he was holding his breath unsure if he should step in or not.

"You little bitch!" Another guy growled grabbing some of her hair.

He swiftly took out an object and the next thing Hikaru and they seen was some of her hair falling to the ground.

Hikaru balled his fists, angry that any guy would do that to a girl. He took off towards the group of males.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called taking off after him.

The group of bullies looked over, Kyoko looked over as well.

"Get out of here Hikaru, I can handle this!" Kyoko yelled.

Hikaru didn't leave though; he went straight after the guy holding on to Kyoko and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground letting go of both Kyoko and the knife.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A smaller guy growled.

By now Kaoru, Atori, and Haruhi were right next to Hikaru. Kaoru was checking over Kyoko who was staring at the brunette boy, in shock.

"You know the Ootori police right? I have pretty good connections with them, shall I ring them up?" Hikaru growled taking out his phone.

The group stared at him scared, the two on the ground scrambled up and fled with the other three guys.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked kneeling down beside Kyoko.

Kyoko started tearing up, "You idiot you could have been hurt! Who cares if I'm okay! I would hate myself if you've gotten beat up trying to save me!"

Hikaru was a taken back. Confused as to why Kyoko was crying and was angry with him. As he opened his mouth Atori pushed Hikaru over and tackled Kyoko.

"You have to much pride Kyoko! If Hikaru didn't butt in you would have lost more than just your hair you buffoon!" Atori cried along side Kyoko.

"I can't breathe Ato." Kyoko tried to sniff but choked.

Kaoru pulled off the short girl and Kyoko sat up, feeling her hair. One side was her original length and the other side went up to her chin. She looked up at Hikaru.

"Sorry Hikaru. . .For yelling at you." Kyoko held back her tears.

"I'm just glad you're okay. For what you just did you're playing a penalty game ya know?" He scowled while giving her a small hug, feeling awkward doing so.

This situation reminded Hikaru of the one Haruhi was in when she got pushed off the cliff in to the water. He expected Kyoko could take care of herself rather easily because she stood up to Hikaru himself, and even while he hated her she still helped him. He forgotten Kyoko was still just a girl and probably had no fighting experience. Secretly he knew he needed Kyoko, for she was the one always helping him with the whole 'Haruhi' situation he had. Hikaru was glad Kyoko didn't lose more than just some of her hair.

**Done. Oh my goodness. I really do not know what to think of this chapter. It's an I hope you enjoy it chapter. I realized there's major drama in the manga and crap, so I needed a 'holy crap that just didn't happen' thing going on, and I figured no one would really expect me putting an O.C. in danger like that- here's a secret I live for danger! Haaha, no I don't I'd cry if I fall off a skateboard! Well I hope you enjoyed this random, weird, I have no idea if it relates to the story, chapter :] Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

** New chapter. I'm trying really hard to get this tied together. Depending on chapter 10 I might be just adding chapter 11 in right with it. We'll see I guess. Oh, and thank you reviewers. I love you guys a lot, reading about you being excited for the next chapter makes my day and makes me try to write faster and better. Give me good luck in passing my math class!**

Chapter 10

"Do you think Kyoko is going to come into school?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh poor Kyo-chan!" Hunny cried.

Hikaru shifted his body, the Host Club sat in the third music room with an 'emergency meeting'. The twins and Haruhi explained what had happened to Kyoko.

Tamaki stood up, "We should go visit her!"

"There's no need Tamaki-senpai."

Everyone turned their head. Kyoko was walking over to the table they sat around. They stared at her, shocked.

"Your hair." Tamaki cried.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyoko asked pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

"Hitomi you cut it shorter than what it was." Hikaru said.

Kyoko nodded, her bangs were still even across her forehead, some hair hung in the front down to her chin, while the back of her hair was chopped off and spiked.

"I think it looks good." Haruhi stated.

"Thanks." Kyoko replied apathetically.

Tamaki hugged Kyoko, "My poor daughter! Being assaulted like that!"

"I'm being assaulted right now." Kyoko grumbled.

"Red card!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried pulling Kyoko away from the blonde teen.

Tamaki glanced at the clock, "I must leave, Father will be waiting for me."

With that the normally hyper boy dragged himself out of the room.

"That just means the meeting is over." Kyoko growled shutting his laptop.

For the next couple of weeks the class quad would journey up the stairs to the third music room only for the same sign to be placed on the doors.

_Closed._

"So he moved into the main house." Hikaru stated.

"I can't believe the club is basically down for the count." Kyoko sighed.

"It just can't be- all of senpai's work, and he's letting his grandmother control it." Haruhi sighed as well.

"Did that one woman contact you again?" Kyoko asked. (BTW- some lawyer woman does in the manga, just so you know)

Haruhi stared at the ground, "For Tamaki-senpai's sake- I must not have any contact with him."

Kyoko looked from the twins to Haruhi.

"It'll fall into place." She said.

* * *

"Hey Hitomi!" Hikaru called running up to her.

Kyoko turned around, "Hey."

Hikaru grabbed Kyoko's wrist, "You have to come with us, we're doing research at Haruhi's; Kyouya-senpai's on to something."

The two ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs to Kyouya, Kaoru, and Haruhi.

Kyoko really didn't understand what was going on except that Tamaki's grandmother wan't letting her grandson be near any of his friends and defiantly not Haruhi, who in terms- went back to her messy hair style, glasses, and home made uniform.

Kyouya informed them that he got information from his father that they were doing secret research over seas- and Kyouya was hoping it tied to Tamaki's mother.

The five camped out at Haruhi's- Hunny and Mori met up later that evening. Kyouya and Haruhi sat in another room on a couple of laptops. Kyoko went from the two rooms, pouring tea for the sleepy teens.

The now short haired girl sat in front of Haruhi.

"You really like him don't you?" Kyoko asked.

Haruhi's face flushed, "You're tired Kyoko- go get some sleep."

"Haruhi." Kyoko called.

The brown-eyed girl looked back at Kyoko.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Kyoko said as she stood up.

She walked out to where Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru sat.

"Any progress?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoko shook her head.

"You look really tired." Hikaru stated.

"I don't know where to sleep really." Kyoko said sitting by the twins.

"Just lay down Hitomi." Hikaru spoke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guys!" Haruhi's voice rang out.

Kyoko opened her eyes. She could feel someone really close to her hair. As she sat up and looked behind her she noticed Hikaru was the one sleeping closest to her. Slowly everyone woke up and Kyouya began explaining Tamaki's grandma was voted into retirement and that Ootori teamed with Souh and found a cure for what Tamaki's mom has.

"Alright, then Tamaki can com back." Kaoru put it simple.

Yet it wasn't so simple they soon figured out. Tamaki was furious with his dad for throwing his grandmother out of the thing she lived for- no matter how horrible she was to him, he was on her side.

Kyoko was confused, she thought Tamaki didn't like his grandmother.

With a few days passing Tamaki was still out of school, even after the fact of Kyouya trying to visit everyday.

"What are we suppose to do?" Kyoko asked sitting next to Haruhi.

"I don't know but I'm heading home." Haruhi gathered her things and left.

Kyoko turned to Hikaru, her face fell, the tall brunette looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Hitomi, everything will be back to normal in no time."

Kyoko pushed herself up using the table, and started walking out, whispering, "That's not what I'm worried about."

(originally I stopped chapter 10 here but it's a little short so I'm putting some Chapter 11 in here now)

Hikaru sat and thought, and thought. Trying to figure out a way to get Boss to go back to normal. He couldn't stand how things were right now, he didn't want things to end like this.

Then a thought occurred.

_Haruhi._

If anything, Haruhi could fix it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tall twin stood infront of Haruhi, hugging her.

"Maybe if you confess your feelings to Tono, everything will be back to normal." He told her.

He broke the hug to look down at the blushing girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Think she'll get the courage to do it?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru explained it to his brother and Kyoko what just happened.

"I'm hoping, what do you think Hitomi?" Hikaru turned his attention to the girl playing with her spikes.

"Huh? Oh, she might. It's tough to confess." Kyoko said.

Hikaru looked at Kyoko concerned, knowing the Tamaki situation wasn't what was making Kyoko space out lately. He was rather curious as to why she seemed to be distant lately.

"I got to get going." Kyoko got up.

As she walked out of the room Hikaru quickly followed.

"Hitomi wait!" Hikaru called.

The blue-eyed girl spun around.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's another reason why you seem to space out a lot now."

Kyoko looked down, "I don't want to add drama."

"Hitomi- the whole club is filled with drama everyday." Hikaru laughed.

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"M-my dad got a script approved in America. I'm moving at the end of next week." Kyoko spoke trying not to cry.

This time Hikaru's face dropped. Kyoko couldn't move now, she was to much of a big picture in Hikaru's life. Whenever he needed help about Haruhi, Kyoko was there for him, even when she wasn't his favorite person.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko turned back around and began walking away.

Hikaru balled his fists. Everything needed to be fixed.

**Okay this turned to be a little longer. The ending is just the beginning part of chapter 11 I just didn't want chapter 10 being so short like it was, but I don't think there is much of a difference. I hope you're liking the story so far!**


	11. Im really sorry guys!

** I'm really sorry I haven't updated yet- I HAVE NOT forgotten about the story- I promise, it's just somethings have been going on, I'm getting stressed out because of it all, but FEAR NOT! I'm currently trying to write up the next chappie. I learned today they updated the manga- which I have been dying to read and it gave me an idea for the chapter so it's going to be similar to that chapter. Also FYI I did have most of chapter 11 written but I figured something out thanks to the manga and I basically crossed out a lot of the 11th chapter and I'm trying really hard to write it up, it might take me a week or so because of school (math). **

** While I'm at it I really really want to thank ALL of my readers. Your reviews make me smile no matter what you write (bad, good, it don't matter). I'm really happy you all are enjoying the story so much. **

** I'm thinking of putting in a special chapter because my friend,Kaoru (and not the Hitachiin Kaoru) gave me an Idea for a chapter where Kaoru and Yuki will appear for the first time! So depending- that might be put up first because I think we all need a comic relief right now, in the story and in real life as well. **

** Thank you for reading this update (I'm going to get really confused on the chapters now, but thats alright.) See you all soon. **

** OH ALSO: I'm really wanting to expand my writing- soooo, if any of you want a request for a one shot with a character from an anime, or Harry Potter (if i dont know the anime ill just google about it) I'll be happy to write one for you, just write me a message through my FanFic account putting what you look like, your personality, the character you want to be with and anything else you wish to add! **

** Again thanks for reading all of this, and sorry to anyone who seen an update and scurried to read it, Ill make chapter 11 longish!!! **

** Love you all~~~**

** ~Kyoko xoxoxo 3**


	12. Chapter 11

** Oh good golly, I haven't updated in forever I'm so sorry this chapter might be pretty short but yeah, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and liking it, and reviewing it, you guys make me super happy!**

Chapter 11

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR?"

Kyoko sighed, wishing she didn't open the door. Atori stood there glaring- in a funny way.

"What did you hear?" Kyoko asked.

"That you're going to America! Bring me back something." Atori smiled.

Kyoko shook her head, "You don't get it do you?"

Atori stared at Kyoko confused.

"I'm not going for a while, I'm actually moving there." The teenager explained.

Atori dived, quite dramatically, and clung to Kyoko's legs.

"You can't go!" Atori cried unwilling to give up her best friend, "You're like one of the only Ouran students that doesn't see me as weird!"

"There's not much I can do! I knew it was a matter of time before we'd leave again!" the taller girl sighed angrily.

-Next Day-

"Tamaki still isn't here?" Kyoko asked.

"And he still won't see his mother." Haruhi spoke, "and she's leaving at the end of this week."

Kyoko sighed and bit her lip. Hikaru seen this, he looked to the ground.

"Hitomi just tell everyone." He yelled.

The Host members, minus Tamaki, looked at Kyoko. The now short haired girl took a deep breathe.

"I'm, I'm moving to America, at the end of this week as well." Kyoko shifted in her spot.

"WHAT?" Haruhi looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it's-" Kyoko stopped herself and fought back the tears wanting to fall.

The girl with abnormal purple eyes took off out of the room. Hikaru growled.

"This isn't fair! First Tono; and now Hitomi is leaving- She can't!" Hikaru threw a fit.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started.

"She's not supposed to leave."

Haruhi perked up a little to this, "Why is that Hikaru?"

"She's too dear to me now, I let her in to my world- she's just always been there- no complaints about my actions!" Hikaru spoke.

Kaoru put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "Hikaru, could you have grown feelings for her?"

"Feeling?" He asked.

"You like her, and you're hurt she's leaving you and she's not doing anything about it." His younger twin explained.

"I don't like Hitomi like that- it's just- she understands me!" Hikaru told them.

Kaoru sighed, "Maybe you should find her and see if she's alright."

Hikaru just nodded and left.

"Do you really believe Hikaru fell for Kyoko?" Haruhi wondered.

"I've noticed a while ago, but he's still dense about those kind of feelings and is saying no because he doesn't want to get hurt again." Kaoru said.

"Now that we've started on Kyoko's situation, what about Tamaki's?" Kyouya asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru notice Atori walked down the hall.

"Hey, you, Hitomi's friend, have you seen Hitomi at all?"

"No, we got into a fight…Though if anything try the art room." The happiness in her voice was gone, "where's Kaoru?"

"Music room." Hikaru told her taking off to the art room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tall brunette opened the door to the art room slowly. He heard a scream then an object hitting another object. Hikaru hurried to the sound only to find Kyoko picking up a paint bucket.

"Hi…Tomi?" Hikaru called out.

Kyoko didn't turn around.

"Get out of here Hikaru." Her voice faltered.

The lonely twin took a step forward.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Kyoko sniffed.

"Hitomi, it's obvious that you're-"

"I'm NOT crying, it's weak and stupid, Kyoko Hitomi doesn't cry ever!" Kyoko yelled as she finally turned around to face him.

Hikaru was right, Kyoko was crying.

"I won't cry over this." Kyoko sniffed again wiping her face.

"Hitomi…"

Hikaru's body moved on his own as he pulled her into a hug. After the unexpected nice thing Hikaru did Kyoko began sobbing into his chest.

"I don't want to leave, I finally feel like I belong."

Hikaru didn't know how to react to the situation so he tightened his hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

School was over and Kyoko was walking down the hall.

"Kyoko."

The short black haired girl looked behind her.

"Yeah Haruhi?"

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Uhm, sure." Kyoko said confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" Kyoko asked as they entered the empty Third Music Room.

"Hikaru told me what happened earlier; why can't you tell you're parents?"

"I've already tried; they're dead set on going to America and expanding the 'Hitomi Station'."

Haruhi frowned, "If Tamaki-Senpai was here he would tell you, 'if you have something worth fighting for then go after it'."

Kyoko gave a small smile, "Haruhi, one girl isn't enough to fight. I may feel like I belong now, but I was here for a short time- you guy can easily forget about me."

"Kyoko explain to me your adventures and then tell me how we can forget!" Haruhi noted.

Kyoko didn't speak.

"Would you forget us?" Haruhi asked.

"No. Meeting you guys was worth coming back to Japan."

"Isn't it worth staying?"

"It is but- my par-"

"When Hikaru told us you're conversation- we were all sad, it hit Hikaru the hardest-"

"Why would Hikaru care? He hated me at the start- he loves you Haruhi- he doesn't need another female in his life- he'll be happier when I'm gone."

Haruhi stared at Kyoko, "You've been hiding your feelings this whole time. . ."

"Hiding what?"

"You don't want _**us**_ to forget you- you want _**Hikaru**_ to because you fell for him Kyoko, am I correct?"

Kyoko sighed.

"When I first moved here- I told myself not to make friends, because I knew I'd have to move again, but when you talked to me and you were so nice I couldn't be cold like I wanted, I went along because I believed I wouldn't get close to all of you- especially after I thought Hikaru would chase me out, but with everything that happened I got close to you guys, then Hikaru needed me, and I let him lean on me, and during the time I was helping him, I developed feelings but pretending that I wasn't interested." Kyoko broke down.

Haruhi hugged Kyoko, "We will find something. We'll help you and Tamaki-senpai."

-Next Day-

"So Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are helping with a plan about Tamaki and it seems the school wants to help as well." Kyoko spoke.

Haruhi perked up a little to this news, Kyoko could see the gears in her head moving, calculating.

The short black haired girl sighed and started to yawn. She was up all last night thinking about her conversation with Haruhi and that she finally admitted having a crush of Hikaru. Kyoko mentally slapped herself for making so much more drama than the Club had at the beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru carried a cup of coffee with him, his ginger haired brother next to him.

"I told you to go to bed Hikaru!" Kaoru scowled his older brother.

"Well it's not my fault you know, you started snoring and that didn't help much." Hikaru snapped.

"Don't blame me Hikaru! You know you stayed up thinking about Kyoko."

"I'm trying to find a way to keep Hitomi here." Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he took a sip of coffee.

Kaoru sighed, "You'll find answers soon enough, you've been more attached trying to help her then just being and hanging out with her. Maybe if you take her out some where to cheer her up you'll finally figure something out."

"I don't know where to bring her."

"Try coffee then." Kaoru pointed at Hikaru's coffee.

"Fine…"

-Class-

Word about Kyoko leaving leaked out. People surrounded Kyoko's desk saying good byes and just talking to her.

Hikaru tapped his pencil impatiently staring at Kyoko, who was forcing herself to smile. More and more people kept saying how they were going to miss her.

"Because she's been a really big part of your life! Most of you only started talking to her today; I don't think you guys would really care about Hitomi moving!" Hikaru childishness crept out.

Kyoko started at Hikaru. Tears brimmed her eyes and she gave him a smile.

"After class we're going out for coffee Hitomi." Hikaru glared at the students.

"Alright. . ."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh, yeah, can I have a double chocolate chip Frappicino please, oh make it a venti." Kyoko said to the woman behind the register.

"And you sir?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'll just take the same." Hikaru said turning his head away from the woman.

"Then your total comes to $10.95." She spoke looking at the two.

Kyoko opened her wallet but Hikaru put a twenty down.

"Keep the change." He spoke.

The woman smiled and ushered a thank you and began making the drinks.

"I'll pay you back." Kyoko said.

"Nah, its okay Hitomi."

"Here you two go!" The woman spoke handing them two iced drinks with whipped cream and shaved chocolate on them. "It's so nice seeing young couples!"

Both Hikaru and Kyoko blushed taking their drinks. They hurried and grabbed two straws and headed for a table.

**Like I said this is kind of a short chapter but I feel so bad for not updating for a long time, next chapter you're going to find Hikaru and Kyoko having a maybe serious conversation, I'm not good at writing those but I'll try. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

** Okay, okay, guess what! I have the last two chapters done! Phew, who knew I'd get them done so quickly after updating? This chapter is pretty short because I wanted all the super cool stuff in chapter 13. I'll write more of my ideas I have in the next chapter…..now what you've all been hopefully waiting for. Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Kyoko stared at her drink, tracing out the logo sign.

"Tomorrow is my last day of school." She said sadly.

"What, why?"

"To help pack and suck, but the maids aren't coming with us like normal and we are keeping the house. I asked my mom just and she just told me 'in case something big happens'." Kyoko began getting louder.

"Maybe there's still time Hitomi-"

"I don't think anything could happen in three days."

"You're acting as if you don't want to stay, like our friendship is nothing!" Hikaru pounded his hand on the table making Kyoko jump.

The woman at the counter watched the two bicker, helping the incoming customers. Kyoko and Hikaru paid no attention to the stares they were getting from everyone in that small café.

"Then be more stubborn."

"Do you think I haven't tried? I even sat on the ground and screamed." Kyoko spoke to the brunette.

At the thought of Kyoko throwing a fit Hikaru started laughing. Kyoko blushed realizing she said something embarrassing. A few moments later Hikaru became serious.

"If I don't think of anything, in time, when do you leave?"

Kyoko had gone back to tracing her cup, "We begin boarding the plane at ten."

Hikaru nodded. Both their drinks were untouched and condensating. Kyoko stared at her cup more nervous at the fact it was only Hikaru and her. Hikaru watched Kyoko, thinking about his conversation with Kaoru and Haruhi. The brunette sighed.

"Come on, we can drink these on the way home." Kyoko sighed.

Hikaru mumbled a sure and stood up leading the way out of the café.

-Next day-

As Kyoko said today was her last day being at school. Atori forgotten the fact of being mad at her and clung to her side.

"And you have to text everyday; and get a facespace thing!" Atori instructed.

"You mean myspace? I've got one." Kyoko laughed.

Kaoru chuckled as he and Hikaru slid by the two girls, heading for their last class, gym.

"So Hikaru what happened yesterday?" Kaoru asked after they were far from the girls.

"We talked Kaoru, jeeze."

Kaoru gave his older brother a blank expression. Hikaru looked at him.

"What?"

"You still haven't noticed have you? Think about it Hikaru you haven't cared this deeply since falling for Haruhi, you're showing similar signs." Kaoru explained.

Hikaru looked forward. Kaoru wouldn't let this subject die, Hikaru didn't like Kyoko, he liked Haruhi still. . . right? Well he did notice Kyoko took up more of his thoughts and he didn't get jealous thinking about Tono and Haruhi being together. He cared for Kyoko no doubt, but aren't friends suppose too?

He was starting to get a headache from all this thinking. He couldn't possibly see why he'd like Kyoko like he liked Haruhi. Sure she was pretty and she was there for him through anything, but Haruhi was too.

"HIKARU! Pay attention to me!" Kaoru yelled.

The amber eyed brunette swiftly turned his head.

"As I was saying- I can tell you are comparing the two girls but take in consideration that Haruhi will be with Tono and also picture yourself in the future; with a female that you can see yourself around all the time, that you'd want to kiss or hug, a female that's fun to be around." Kaoru told Hikaru off.

Hikaru stared at his brother.

"Kaoru, wouldn't it be obvious I see Hitomi, she's one of the only females I have in my life besides Haruhi."

"But ask yourself this, when Kyoko was helping you about the Haruhi situation a while back' even when you knew Haruhi like Tono, wouldn't you still just picture yourself with Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "And like you getting upset about Haruhi talking about Tono, you were even more upset hearing about Kyoko. It's because you like Kyoko as a girl and your heart shatters at the fact she might be out of your grasp."

Hikaru opened his mouth. Could that really be why he can't stand seeing Kyoko leave?

-After Gym-

"Hey Hitomi!" Hikaru called running up to the black haired girl.

"Your hair is ginger again!" Kyoko gasped.

"Oh yeah! I skipped gym to do this."

"But why?"

Hikaru just shrugged.

"Hikaru. . . slow down. . . would. . . you. . ." Kaoru jogged up.

"Oh sorry." Hikaru smiled.

After a few minutes Kaoru was able to breathe normal again.

"Hey Hitomi, before you leave let's play 'which one is Hikaru game'!" Hikaru announced.

"Why would I play that? I know who is who1" Kyoko laughed.

"Because we never got to play it with you." Kaoru injected quickly.

"Fine, if it makes you happy I'll play."

"Kay turn around." Hikaru told her.

Kyoko did so and the twins ran in a circle a few times then stopped.

"Okay, which one is Hikaru, can you tell?" Both spoke.

Kyoko spun around she glance at the twins then pointed to the twin on the left.

"You are Hikaru, and before you buzz me, I know it's you Hikaru, I can still see some sadness in your eyes, but I also see the devious kid in you still trying to escape."

Kyoko then stuck out her tongue and walked away.

"Well Hikaru," Kaoru looked at him, "did you find what you were searching for?"

"Yeah Kaoru, and I wish I realized my feelings sooner. . ." Hikaru shook his head.

It took his twisted heart to play a simple game to realize that down the road somewhere the prankster fell for another female, and he was yet again going to get his heart broken.

**Chapter 12 complete. I'm not really proud of this chapter, I really struggled trying to find a way for Hikaru to 'learn' he 'liked' Kyoko. But atlas the next chapter is the final chapter. I don't think I'll type it up tonight because it's already midnight. So who knows right now. Anyways I still hoped you like this chapter.**

** -Kyoko oxox**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright guys it's the big one. The last chapter. I want to thank every one that has read this story. All the reviewers for making my day(s) when ever you sent in a review for this story. Every single one of you is totally awesome! My next project might be Harry Potter with FredxKyo ((I have my own fan-services to succeed sadly…)) or maybe a sequel to this story? I dunno you guys tell me. Anyways before I ramble on here's the last chapter. ((Also some lyrics is this chappie but it's different versus in different songs))**

**Chapter 13**

Hikaru should have run after her when she walked away. He should have, but he didn't and the last thing she did was stick out her tongue for being right. He wasn't going to see her again.

He now had today and tomorrow to keep her here, but he was drawing a blank because everyone else was clouding his thoughts with Tamaki and the mission tomorrow.

"What about Kyo…" Hikaru said loudly but not loud enough seeing as no one turned to give him attention.

Hikaru figured he'd be in this alone. He felt pressure on his shoulder and looked up seeing Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Have you figured anything?" Haruhi asked.

"No I haven't and I'm running out of time." Hikaru stated.

"Well if it helps Tamaki's mom boards at nine. . ." Haruhi said.

"So it'd give me an hour to find Hitomi!" Hikaru spoke excitedly.

"But how will you keep her from leaving?" Kaoru wondered.

Hikaru just shrugged. All's he cared about was having a chance to keeping the second girl he's ever cared about close to him.

-Next day-

Drama. They skipped school, got Tamaki but the problem; they were far away from the airport. Every student was giving Tamaki a way to get there. His choice; a boat.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Atori, Kaoru, and Hikaru jumped in the boat and went through the water at top speed. Haruhi began getting Tamaki caught up in everything happening.

"I feel as if I added so much more stress on it all now, poor Kyoko!" Tamaki cried.

"No worries Boss, Hitomi almost didn't tell anyone in fear of adding more drama." Hikaru steered the boat.

"There's the other side right there but how are we-" Haruhi trailed looking at the land ahead.

Traffic lined the street and even on the bridge.

"What are we going to do? We don't even have a vehicle." Hikaru yelled.

He slowed the boat down as they got to the pier. A limo showed up with Ootori police cars, Kyouya stepped out of the limo.

"Hurry up1" Kyouya urged.

Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru jumped out of the boat.

"Kaoru, Atori, let's go!" Hikaru called.

Atori shook her head, "It's all you Hikaru, Kaoru and I will stay back, plus it's too much running."

Hikaru nodded, taking off to the limo. The police sirens went off and the limo started moving.

"It's getting closer to nine, we won't make it!" Haruhi cried.

"We will Haruhi." Tamaki said trying to give her faith and himself some as well as the limo gained speed.

It seemed like minutes before the limo stopped. Tamaki pushed himself out the limo door. Haruhi and Hikaru followed behind him.

Kyouya shouted the gate number where Tamaki's mother would be at seeing as time was not on the blondes' hand. The now red head followed them, keeping an eye out for the purple eyed girl.

"8:58!" Haruhi exclaimed trying to push her legs to go faster.

They ran as if they were on the track team, trying to find the gate the boarded to France. Tamaki began running faster as he found the gate.

"MOM!" Tamaki cried out.

A blonde woman turned around and smiled at the blonde teen as he hugged her.

"Tamaki." Her soft voice spoke.

"Will I see you again, soon?"

"Yes." She stroked his face, "until then."

She kissed his cheek, hugged him and walked towards the entrance to the plane.

"Attention Flight 186 to America will be boarding at 9:30. Flight 186 will be boarding at 9:30." An announcement turned on.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Hikaru go!" Haruhi spoke.

He had a half hour to find her, hoping that was her flight. He passed a worker and skidded to a stop.

"Miss! Miss, where is the gate for flight 186?" Hikaru asked.

The woman looked shocked but told him, "It's that way gate 24c."

Hikaru bowed his head as a thanks and took off running again, trying to dodge people walking. He was only at Gate30b and he looked at his phone, the time said 9:05. His phone gave him an idea. He flipped it open texting Kyoko _'Wuts ur flight#?'_ He hoped she'd text back. As he ran his phone vibrated in his pocket. It shocked him making him lose his footing knocking into someone.

"Sorry, sorry." He kept saying as he helped the person up.

Hikaru began walking away as he took out his blue phone, checking his text.

'_I'm flight 186, why does it matter?'_

He forgot that Kyoko texted fast. He shut the phone his clock told him it was now 9:20. A wave of anxiety over came him. Hikaru didn't want to lose another girl especially to America. He began to spring, jumping over a little kid.

_**Let's take off in flight**_

_**And race through the sky**_

_**And like the hundreds of airplanes we're floating way up high ((Promise the Stars- We the Kings 3))**_

Adults glared at him, shaking their heads at the ginger teenager running in a crowded place such as the airport. Other teenagers cheered him on for being a rebel and little kids pointed at the red blur.

Gate25c.

He felt like he wasn't going to make it, he checked his phone as he dodged a scowling worker.

9:25

"Sir slow down!" Some one yelled.

Hikaru didn't speak back like he normally would, he just kept going.

Gate25b

What was he going to say? How could he make her stay?

Gate25a

Hikaru pushed his legs to go faster seeing as he needed one more gate.

_**Lace up your shoes**_

_**Eh oh eh ohhh**_

_**Here's how we do:**_

_**Run, baby, run**_

_**Don't ever look back. (Check yes Juliet- We The Kings.)**_

He looked at his phone: 9:27.

Gate24c!

He turned into the gate lounge.

"Hitomi!" He looked around calling out for her.

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Wishing, wanting**_

_**Yours for the taking**_

Not many were at the gate, but some were lined up. He searched the line, frozen in place. Was he too late? Did she get on early? A girl with black hair caught his attention. She was dressed like Kyoko.

"Hitomi!" Hikaru called out.

A few girls but her turned around. Hikaru ran up to her, grabbing her shoulder, shocked the girl began pulling out her headphones.

"Kyoko!" Hikaru pleaded, calling by her first name.

The girl looked at him, instead of purple eyes looking at him, they were brown.

Hikaru gasped, "Sorry I thought-"

_**Maybe I'm down low**_

_**Maybe I'm up high**_

_**Maybe I'm losing my own mind. (Promise the stars)**_

He backed away. He looked at his phone.

9:30

He was too late. Defeated he sat in one of the waiting chairs. He rested his head in his hands. He cursed himself for not running faster to catch her.

"Hikaru?" A voice asked.

He looked up expecting Haruhi and Tamaki but instead found:

"Kyoko! I though you got on the plane already." Hikaru stood up.

"They put it back to ten; wait you, you called me by my first name! What are you here Hikaru?" Kyoko asked.

An older man and woman stepped behind Kyoko.

"I don't want you to go to America! I don't want to lose you, you're to important to me, Kyoko I really like you; will you go out with me ((Where I have I heard this before? Oh yeah Haruhi!))?" Hikaru confessed.

Kyoko blushed; she chewed on the bottom of her lip.

"H-Hikaru, I really like you too, and would love to date you, but-"

The older woman put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"You know what Kyoko, I think your father can tackle the Big Apple on his own; I've always believed in love before business."

Kyoko's face became more red, "You mean alls I had to do was confess my feelings and we could have stayed! I've be crying for three days!"

"Oh so you want to go then?" Her mom asked sternly.

Hikaru and Kyoko yelled, "NO!"

"Alright then, I'll see off your dad, I trust this boy will get you home."

"Yes, Mrs. Hitomi." Hikaru bowed.

Kyoko's parents smiled and walked off. Hikaru picked up Kyoko and spun her.

"I never expected you to like me back!" Hikaru said truthfully, "I just did what my heart said; only hoping you'd stay."

_**You know that there are no other two hears closer than ours**_

_**Maybe you'll follow**_

_**Maybe you'll stay**_

_**I'm praying you won't give yourself away (promise the stars.)**_

Kyoko's feet were touching the ground again, she grabbed his hand.

_**With your hand in mine**_

_**We'll soar through the night (pts)**_

They walked through the nearest exit and walked on seeing as there was no limo waiting for them. They walked across the street to a conveniently placed walking park. Hikaru stopped and looked at Kyoko. He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not really good at this romance thing."

Kyoko smiled, "No worries, I kind of suck at it too."

Hikaru laughed and cupped her face and closed the gap between them. After a few moments he broke the kiss.

"It's kind of strange that I got the girl ya know." Hikaru said, thinking.

"Even though I wasn't suppose to fall for you. . . It was one of those accidentally accidental kind of things." She spoke, slightly dizzy from the kiss.

_**Hey, Hey**_

_**My head is spinning cause of you**_

_**Hey**_

_**You've no clue what you do (What you do to me- We the Kings)**_

"I guess we're an 'accidentally accidental' kind of couple."

**This ends the story. I used a lot of We the Kings songs. I love love love that band a lot. But I hoped you liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, busting my brain with headaches to make it work, BUT this is my first Ouran I have finished. Now I have to figure out my new project; Harry Potter or a squeal story. Anyways, I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kyoko oxox**


End file.
